When We Stand Together
by MusicSoul1987
Summary: The Zweilts were all having a peacful day till Takashiro called them. Now there's another Duras in there area trying to test their border. Not only that but there's one Zweilt that isn't theirs. Not only have they never heard of this but now they must go to America to meet a group they've never seen with a chance they will never return. Hotsuma/Shusei Yuki/Luka, Senshirou/Kuroto
1. Chapter 1

Tsukumo-chan! Yuki-chan!" Toko yelled to her brother. Tuskumo and Yuki looked up to see Toko running towards them her pink hair flowing behind her.

"What is it?" Yuki asked nervously. He knew the Duras had been after him for a while but he'd never been attacked at school.

"I don't feel a presence," Tsukumo said as if reading Yuki's mind.

"It's not that," Toko said trying to catch her breath.

"Then what?" Yuki said confused.

"Takashiro has called us," she said.

"For what?" Luka suddenly appeared behind Yuki.

"I don't know," Toko said honestly.

"Someone should get Sushei and Hotsuma," Tsukumo said.

Just at the minute as if someone had called them mentally they both showed up looking ready to fight. Sushei was behind Hotsuma his fist tightened as they both started to get ready for a fight.

"Takashiro has called us back to Twilight Mansion," Tsukumo said.

"For what?" Hotsuma said his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know," Toko said truthfully.

"The faster we get there the faster we find out," Yuki said going to the car parked outside waiting for them.

"Still something's wrong," Shusei said following Yuki.

After a silent journey of Zweilt partner staying close together fearing the worst, the car finally arrived to Twilight Mansion. Outside waiting was Takashiro tapping his foot impaitently. The look on his face gave everyone a new jolt of nervousness. The others standing around him had poker faces. Hotsuma and Luka were the first out of the car.

"What's going on?" Hotsuma asked.

"Who's here?" Luka asked his eyes narrowing.

"Duras," he said "we think."

"You think?" Tsukumo asked an eyebrow raised.

"Well it's an on off signal," he answered "they may be testing the border."

"What else?" Luka asked his face going back to the unemotional everyone was used to seeing.

"A Zweit," he answered.

"Only one?" Luka asked.

"Yes it seems but we've lost track of him/her," he replied.

"Does that mean he/she's been killed?" Toko asked "and their partner might be dead to!"

"Who?" Shusei asked stepping out of the car at last.

"Not one of ours," he said.

"What do you mean not one of ours!" Hotsuma yelled.

"He's foreign," Takashiro said.

"There's others?" he said.

"Yes," Takashiro sighed, "Many others."

"How come we've never heard of this?" Luka demanded.

"They'll kill him," Yuki said stepping up and pulling close to Luca.

"I don't know if they will or not," he said.

"Let's go meet him," Yuki said and they all set off looking for the Zweilt.

"Are you sure she's here?" Jesse questioned.

"Yes," I'm sure," Adam said.

A figure flew past the trees and Adam drew his weapon, a black spiked ring and a silver pole appeared into his hands.

"You can't catch me," a childish voice giggled.

"Damn it!" Adam yelled "Jesse, Leislie take cover the other Zweilts are approaching."

Both Jesse and Leislie ducked into the bushes while Adam did his best to cover their scents making them impossible to sense to a Zweilt.

He felt their presence before he saw them. There were 7. It took Adam only a moment to realize that one of the them was a Duras. Instincivly he drew his weapon and went into a defencive stand.

"Don't be worried," one of them said "he won't hurt you."

"How do I know that?" Adam snarled at them.

At that moment the Duras drew his sword and Adam growled louder and took a step forward.

"Luka!" a boy yelled.

"There's another Duras here," he said.

Just then Adam remembered where he was. Nikki had told him about the "extra" in the group just like theirs. He should have known these were the Zweilts he'd been looking for when this goose chase started.

"Don't!" he screamed as Luka went for the trees.

Jesse barely dodged the attack before running off behind Adam. Then Luka went for Leislie who jumped out of the way but landed flat on his back against the road. Luka drew his sword to attack him but before anything could happen he was tackled to the ground by Jesse.

"Stop!" Jesse yelled grabbing Luka and holding him down before jumping off of him and dodging a fist just as Leislie ran to Adam's side.

"Who are you?" Luka roared.

"Stop!" Adam yelled and everyone looked over at him but before he could say anything the childish giggle came back and she ran from the trees going for a peach haired boy. Jesse leaped to his rescue cutting the dura's arm off before getting slashed. She screached in pain before Jesse hit the final blow through her heart.

"What just happened?" Yuki asked trembling.

"I saved you," Jesse said putting his hand over the slash mark he'd gotten when she'd hit him. It stung but quickly dissapeared as soon as it had come.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"That's my job," Jesse said simply before returning to Adam and standing next to him.

"What's going on here?" Hotsuma finally asked looking pointly at Takashiro.

"I can't tell you if they're telling the truth or not," Takashiro said "it depends what Zweilt group they're from."

"Nikki's," Leislie said stepping in front of Adam.

"America's group?" Takashiro said confused "That's a long joroney. What does the Tamashii Clan want that it's so important?"

Luka's eye went wide and he immidiatly stepping in front of Yuki.

"Never," he growled at them.

"We aren't here to take him," Adam said stepping next to Jesse.

"Then what?" Sushei said stepping forward next to Hotsuma.

If this came down to a fight Adam knew it wouldn't be a fair one.

_'Don't worry Adam, Danny and Jack are on their way' a voice said._

Adam sighed hoping it wouldn't come down to that.

_'It won't' the voice promised._

Takashiro stepping in front of them all.

"What does Nikki want?" he asked.

"All of you," Jesse said "she wants you to come to America. She didn't tell us what just said it was urgent."

Takashiro's eye went wide and the 2 boys drew their weapons.

"Who's there?" Jesse suddenly called out his sword matiralizing in his hands.

"Just us," Jack and Danny said walking out hands up.

Jesse's sword disappeared and his body untensed.

"Jack," he breathed in relief.

"Yes it's us, so sorry to disappoint," Danny called as they walked towards Adam "we got called."

"I more relieved," Jesse admitted.

"You getting soft boy?" Jack mocked him.

"Not a chance in hell," Jesse said his eyes narrowing.

Takashiro and the others were still standing there deciding what to do. We stood there for a while in silence. Takashiro was the first to speak


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think?" Takashiro said turning to the other Zweilts.

"Do we have a choice?" Hotsuma asked looking pointedly at the other Zweilts.

"We won't force you," Jack snorted.

"I'll go," Yuki said standing up and looking back at Luka "as long as Luka can come."

"Of course," Adam said "we wouldn't separate you."

"Then we'll go," Tsukumo said and Toko stood beside him.

"Then we'll all go," Takashiro said.

"Gather up what you need," Adam said blunty "I'm not sure when or if you're coming back."

They shook their heads and at once turned around. Adam, Jesse, Lieslie, Jack, and Danny followed them and waited while they packed their stuff.

"Yuki you have everything?" Luka asked.

"Yes do you?" he looked into pale gray eyes. Luka's faced looked as unchanging as always but that little bit of softness it got whenever he was with Yuki.

"Yes," he said a slight smile playing at his lips knowing the question he was asking was out of love, he just needed to remember it..

"I'm scared," Yuki said "I don't want to lose anybody."

"What makes you think we will," Luka asked coming closer to him.

"You heard them," he answered "something big is coming. This could be the end. I don't want to lose anybody, especially you."

"We just have to do the best that we can," Luka said wishing. he could promise the boy that everyone would live but knowing it might very well be a lie.

"What if you die?" Yuki said shaking a bit at the thought.

"I'll try my hardest not to," Luka said wrapping his arms around Yuki carefully trying to avoid spooking him but Yuki just leaned back into Luka burrying his face into his chest.

"Let's go," Luka said.

"Okay," Yuki said and they got their bags and walked out of their room to the front of the Twilight mansion.

"Shusei," Hotsuma said "I don't trust them."

"Well Takashiro does so we don't have a choice," Shusei said "I don't think he'd trust anyone he shouldn't."

"That doesn't mean we should trust them," Hotsuma said putting his games in his bag before zipping it up and pulling Shusei towards him.

"They won't hurt you," he promised.

"I know you want to protect me but promise me one thing," Shusei said.

"What?" he asked.

"Even if I'm gone you won't give up on life," he said.

"I can't live without you," Hotsuma said putting his head in the crook of Shusei's neck.

"Yes you can," Shusei said.

"No," Hotsuma said "I won't stay here without you."

"Yes you will," Shusei said.

"Then you'll do the same for me," Hotsuma said looking down at Shusei.

"That's different," Shusei said.

"No it's not," Hotsuma said "if I can live without you, you can live without me."

"Okay," he said and pulled himself to Hotsuma, "but try to live as best as you can."

"I wouldn't do anything less for you," Hotsuma promised.

They stayed together for a while limbs tangled up on the bed. Hotsuma kept planting kisses on Shusei's neck and face and Shusei retaliated, kissing Hotsuma straight on the lips before standing up and zipping up his bag and taking Hotsuma's hand. They both walked silently to the front of the mansion knowing that this might be the very last time they were there.

Kuroto looked at the shogi board in the corner of his room. He'd just recently gotten into it again and now he was deciding if he should bring it with him again or not. They had just gotten the news that they'd have to be Zweilts again and this might be the biggest battle ever throughout history. He wanted to continue to play but knowing that'd he'd have to be a Zweilt again he knew he'd have to give it up. He looked up at Senshirou who had his bag on his lap as he looked back at Kuroto.

"Bring it," he said "you shouldn't give it up."

"But now that I'm a Zweilt aga-," he started.

"Who cares?" Senshirou said "You gotta keep practicing for when we're not needed anymore."

"I'll pick it up afterwards," Kuroto promised.

"No you won't be as good then," Senshirou argured "bring it."

"Yeah," Kuroto said "you're right."

He picked up the shoji board ans set it next to his things.

"It's going to be hard to take though," he said "it's so big." (A/N from what I've gathered from the internet a shogi board is pretty large, especially if you we're traveling with it)

"Don't worry," Senshirou siad "well get it there somehow. People can get a lot of weird things through these days."

"How are we even getting there?" Kuroto asked.

"I'm not totally sure," Senshirou said "but we'll bring it somehow."

"Okay," Kuroto siad before taking it and wrapping it in his clothes before setting it in his suitcase and zipping it closed.

"Senshirou," Kuroto said "I-."

"We've got to go," Senshirou said.

"Oh yeah lets go," Kuroto said.

"Toko-chan are you almost ready?" Tsukumo asked walking into his sister's room.

"Yeah I guess," Toko said looking around her room thinking about all the time she spent here. It would hurt to leave the one really good home she had. Of course she'd still have Tsukumo still but something about it still seemed so final and it was. They had no clue when or even if they would ever come home to the Twilight Mansion. She could live knowing she'd never come home but she didn't know if she could take it if Tsukumo or any of the other Zweilts didn't return but she did.

"We'll be fine," Tsukumo said hugging his sister. She looked to see his concerned eyes staring back at her.

"You heard him," Toko said "We might not come home. I couldn't take it if one of us didn't come home but I did."

"Then let's do our best to keep everyone alive," Tsukumo said and reached out his hand.

She grabbed her bag and took his hand. They walked out to the front of the Twilight Mansion for what could be the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Their coming," Adam said just as the first group appeared from around the corner. Luka and Yuki walked hand and hand closer to Jesse, Leislie, and Adam. Luka still looked ready for a fight but he must have known he was outnumbered because he backed off the closer they got even though the warning signal was still showing in his eyes. One by one the Zweilt pairs started to come to the front of the mansion. First Luka and Yuki, then Hotsuma and Shusei, after Kuroto and Senshirou showed up followed by Toko and Tsukumo.

"Are you ready?" Adam asked.

Just them Takashiro walked in.

"We're ready," he said and they all walked wondering what was going to happen.

They had already all walked into the circle when Shusei spotted it.

"What's going o-?" he said and a blue light flashed surronding them.

Adam heard yelling but then like always he couldn't hear anything and the light was asking him where it should guide the people who were in it's posession.

'New York' he thought and he felt the rush through his body as the blue light carried them across the world in only minutes. The light went away and there stood 9 surprised people and Jesse and Leislie giving him the look that he should of warned them how they were getting to where they were.

"What just happened?" a shaken up Shusei asked looking up at Adam.

Adam put on his best innocent face and looked up at him.

"I thought you'd know how we got here," he said too cutely.

"Like hell!" Hotsuma yelled pissed off he'd been caught off guard by the sudden circle.

"No really," Adam said innocently "I thought Shusei been taught that."

"What's he talking about?" Takashiro said to the 4 boys glaring at Adam.

"It's something learned," Jack said to him "usually by the God's eye."

"Learned?" Shusei asked in confusion.

"By God's Eye," Adam finished.

"Then how can you do it?" Hotsuma asked.

"Wow they really don't teach you anthing did they?" Samantha said walking out.

"What are you talking about?" Hotsuma said irratated.

"There's more then one's god eye," Addy came out.

"There is?" Shusei asked looking at Adam.

"Wait intil you meet Cory and Kyle," Jesse said.

"What are they?" Takashiro asked.

"God's Voice and Light," Jesse answered.

Hotsuma and Yuki's eyes went wide at the thought of another like them.

"How many others?" Hotsuma asked.

"Three each including the one's from your team," Adam answered.

"What groups?" Takashiro asked.

"Juat ours," he said refering to the Japan and America groups.

"Who are the thirds?" Hotsuma asked,

"Nikki," Takashiro said "She's the thrid isn't she?"

"We have a winner," Adam said.

"Just her?" Shusei asked.

"Yes," Adam said.

"Is that even possible?" Shusei asked.

"Anythings possible," Takashiro said.

"How come we've never heard of them," Luka asked Takashiro.

"It wasn't nessacary," Takashiro said.

"What do you mean?" Hotsuma said "It wasn't nessacary for us to know we're not alone!"

"Hotsuma," Shusei said "this isn't helping."

"I know!" he yelled turning back to Shusei and dropping his head on his shoulder.

_'I'm not alone'_ he thought _'I'm not the only freak'_

_'You never were a freak to begin with'_ someone said.

"Yes I was," Hotsuma said out loud.

"Hotsuma?" Shusei asked "Who are you talking to?"

"I don't know," he said.

"He heard Nikki," Adam said.

"Why didn't we?" Shusei asked.

"She didn't want you to," Adam said simply.

"Why not?" Shusei asked.

"It wasn't meant for you," Adam said.

"What'd she say?" Shusei asked Hotsuma.

"Nothing," Hotsuma said.

_'There's a reason you're here'_ Nikki said.

"No there's not," Hotsuma said looking down at his feet.

_'Yes there is'_ Nikki said back _'what about that boy? I don't think he'd be okay without you'_

"He'd be fine," Hotsuma said "I'm a monster."

_'You mean the scars'_ Nikki said back

"How'd you know?" Hotsuma asked.

_'I know everything'_ Nikki said _'Does he hate you for them?'_

"No," Hotsuma said.

_'He's already forgiven you for them, maybe you should forgive yourself'_

"I'll try," he said looking at Shusei.

_'Don't try, do'_ Nikki said _'for Shusei'_

"I will," Hotsuma promised before taking Shusei's hand into his own and pulling him closer.

"What did she say?" Shusei asked him looking up into amber eyes.

"Nothing that matters right now," he said and took Shusei in closer to him.

He looked up at everyone watching them intently and his face went back to the normal glare he usually sported.

"What?" he asked agaitated.

"Nothing," Takashiro said looking at everyone else who appeared to be confused. It's not everyday Hotsuma was so nice or even a kind look crossed his face without him thinking or talking to Shusei. The fact that a person he'd never met could do that made them all confused.

"Nothing," Toko said "how is that nothing?"

"How is what nothing?" Hotsuma asked.

"The look on your face," Toko laughed.

"Maybe you should wipe that smile off your face!" Hotsuma yelled.

"What did she say?" Shusei.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," a voice said and out of the house walked a blonde girl with blue eyes. She was maybe 5 foot and very thin but muscular.

"Nikki," Jesse greeted her.

"Hey Jes," Nikki said before turning to Takashiro.

"Nice to see you again although I wish it was under better circumstances," she said.

"Likewise," he said back to her.

"What circumstances?" Hotsuma asked.

"That's what I'm here to tell you," Nikki said.

"Then why are we here?" Shusei asked.

"Maybe we should sit down," Nikki suggested and turned walking into the house. Jesse, Leislie, Adam, Jack, and Danny followed.

"Well go," Sammi said.

Takashiro went into the house the Zweilts following. Yuki started to go only to find Luka and Sodom standing outside the door.

"Luka?" Yuki asked confused.

"I shouldn't go in," Luka said.

"We don't bite," Addy snorted.

"But she wouldn-," he started.

"Go in," Sammi ordered and her and Addy walked in.

"Come on," Yuki said.

Luka took his hand hesitantly and walked into the blue building. Once he walked in he was overwhelmed. The Zweilts scent was as strong as bleach.

"How many are there?" Luka asked.

"A lot. Go that way," she said and pointed to a doorway before walking into another room further down the hall. Luka looked at her before looking at Yuki. He nodded and they walked into the room. When Luka walked in he knew what would happen but he hadn't expected what he'd get, a few even drew weapons.

"Who are you?" one asked him.

"Who cares let's kill him," another said.

A boy got up and started after him. Luka put Yuki behind him and tried to draw a weapon but he couldn't. He put his body in front of Yuki and waited for the hit. He heard the clank of metal hitting metal and opened his eyes. There stood Adam his sword holding back a weapon that was midnight black with two sharp silver ends.

"Stop!" Adam commanded.

"Get the hell out of my way!" the boy yelled and hit Adam's sword again. Another boy moved in and hit Adam on the side. Adam fell his weapon disappearing as he clutched his side.

"Danny! Get in here!" he yelled out before falling, blood pooling around him.

"What's going on?" Sammi appeared, her eyes widening.

There was a flash and the 2 boys were attacking again. Sammi drew her weapon, a sliver bow with dark blue arrows. She shot one boy bringing him down before she was blind-sided by another. Sammi fell to the ground unconsience as Danny entered the room.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed and his hand went up but he didn't draw a weapon. Luka watched as one boy fell to the ground and another dropped his sword yelling out. The he saw as Danny's arms were grabbed and restrained behind his back and they forced him to the floor. He looked around only to find Hotsuma, Shusei, Tsukumo, Toko, Kuroto, and Senshiro forced on their knees struggling to get up and help stop what was going on around them.

"What's going on?" a furious voice errupted and in walked Nikki her blue eyes turning purple as if she'd mixed them with red.

"Nikki!" Danny yelled and a dark purple haze filled the room.

The boys' faces went pale and they froze. All the sudden Luka's feet wouldn't move.

"What's going on? He asked even more confused.

"What's going on?" Nikki asked again her face turning red at the sight before her.

"A Daras is here," he said and pointed to Luka "these people tried to get in our way."  
Nikki's eyes went wide and she turned to him before punching him in the face so hard he fell to the ground.

"Bitch!" he spat and Nikki kicked him.

"How dare you attack them!" Nikki growled "you're guest in this house. Start acting like it!"

"Bu-" he started.

"Shut up!" Nikki screamed.

Nikki slapped him and he fell to the ground. He cupped him bright red cheek and Nikki looked around before sighing.

"Shit," she groaned and walked over to Luka. She knelt down and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" he couldn't find out what part of this was her fault.

"Daras can't use weapons in here unless they're entered into the system. I should have done that first thing but I got tied up," she said and held out her hand.

"Nikki," she said.

"Luka," he said and looked at her hand.

"Shake it," she said.

Luka sat on that thought and after being nudged by Yuki took her hand and shook.

"What's going on?" Jesse and Leislie entered and looked at the wreck around them.

"Davi's group," Nikki growled getting up and turning to Jesse and Leislie "They're already causing trouble."

"Of course they are," Jesse sighed "but we couldn't just leave them to whatever's going on."

"Well we could have but I have a conscience," Nikki complained "what an awful time to be human."

Jesse chuckled.

"Only you would say that," Jesse smiled then went to a frown as he looked around.

"Look's like they did a number on this place," Jesse sighed knowing he'd probably end up making sure the colprates cleaned it up.

"You're telling me," Nikki sighed wondering how this was going to work out.

Takashiro walked in along with a man about 5' 11" with dark skin and jet black hair.

"Davi," Nikki sighed "look what you're idoit boys have done this time."

"It's not that bad," he griminced.

"Not that bad?" Nikki growled "they knocked out one of my fighters, injured another, and held one down all while trying to kill one of Takashiro's!"

"Okay okay," he said "calm down."

"I'll calm down when you control them better!" Nikki yelled clearly pissed off.

"They will clean it up," Davi promised.

"They'd better," Nikki growled before putting her hands up in front of her.

A blue-green haze filled the room and Luka regained the feeling and movement in his legs. He realized then that the purple haze had been her. The movement in his legs must have been something to do with the nerves being effected by the gas.

"It was," Nikki said sitting on the floor her eyes closed.

"What was?" Davi asked.

"Luka thought the haze was from me and affect the nerves," Nikki said "and he was right."

"Nikki," Samantha said "you shouldn't have done that."

"I know," Nikki grumbled like a kid.

"Why can't my men move?" Davi asked looking at the 2 boys.

"Danny," Nikki said "Samantha get them to the infirmary."

"Okay," Samantha said before picking one up as Addy got the other and carried them away.

"What did he do?" Davi asked after they'd gone

"Cut off the nerve system from the brain," Nikki said "and therefore they cannot move."

"That's a dangerous gift," Takashiro said walking in.

"Yes that it is," Nikki said looking at the door.

"It shouldn't be used," Davi said.

"Yes it should," Nikki said "if they're trained it's helpful."

"Are you implying something?" Davi asked.

"Yes your men are untrained and undisiplined," Nikki said.

"They are not!" Davi said irritated.

"Yes they are," a women walked in.

She was fair skinned with chocolate brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. She was 5' 6" and definatly towered over Nikki but was still smaller than Davi. Her face was cold and heard and her attitude unforgiving.

"Alisan," Nikki greeted.

"Nikki,Davi," she nodded.

"They're not untrained," Davi grumbled.

"They're untrained in all the important things," Alisan said.

"They're skilled fighters," Davi argued.

"Yes but they're not good at pair fighting, nor surivival skills," Nikki said "they're bad at anything to do with emotion, and their narrow-mindness is what will be their downfall."

"We've only lost 13 in the time we've been doing this!" Davi yelled.

"Takashiro and Alisan have both only lost 6!" Nikki yelled back.

"And what about you miss perfect?!" he yelled "How many have you lost?"

"Two," Nikki answered "but one of those I could do nothing about!"

"Maybe you could have!" Davi yelled back.

"No she could not have," Jesse said walking in and stepping in front of her.

"A duras," Davi snarled.

"Leave him alone!" Nikki growled stepping forward and making her presence known.

"What the hell is going on?" a man with an accent stepped forward looking back at Nikki and Davi.

"I know you 2 don't get along but maybe for the sake of the world we could try!" he scolded.

"She said my men are unfit for combat!" he argured.

"I said the were untrained in everything important not that they were unfit for battle," Nikki said.

"Only you two," he said throwing his hands in the air as a gesture of surrender.

"Of course," Alisan agreed.

"But he's despicable!" Nikki argued.

"That he is," Alisan agreed looking at the man. He was 6' 3" towering over everyone except for Jesse who stood a few inches over him and of course Luka himself. His red hair and green eyes puzzled Luka. No matter who they met this was one they hadn't seen before, including his accent.

"Austin," Nikki greated.

"Nikki, Davi do you ever stop fighting?" he asked before turning to Alisan.

"Ali," he said smiling.

"Austin," she said and turned to Nikki and Davi.

"If you hate each other so much why'd you invite and and why'd he agree to meet," she asked.

"I've got this awful thing called a conscience. I wonder if there's anyway to get rid of it," Nikki mused.

"If something bigs coming I want in," Davi answered matter-o-factly.

"Fair enough," Alisan said then remembered of Luka and Yuki still sitting in the room Yuki clinging to him like a toddler to a teddy bear or blanket.

"Who's this?" Alisan asked and Austin looked over his eyebrows furrowing.

"I didn't know there was a new one," Austin said.

"That's Luka and Yuki from Takashiro's group," Nikki explained.

"He actually came?" Alisan said surprised.

"I'm right here!" Takashiro protested.

"I meant you brought your Zweilts!" Alisan said confused "You've never done that."

"You've been here before!" Luka asked standing.

"Yes," Takashiro admited.

"Stand back," Davi warned as he looked at Luka.

"He won't hurt you coward," Nikki snorted.

"I'm not a coward!" he yelled at Nikki.

"Yes you are," Nikki said simply before turning to Luka and Yuki. Luka immideatly puled Yuki closer to him fully prepared for a fight.

"Don't worry," Nikki said to him then looked at Yuki.

"I'm Nikki," she said and held her hand out. Yuki shook it and looked at everyone around them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Hai molto da imparare piccolo," Nikki said to him and smiling (A/N: That's my rough Italian skills but it means "You have a lot to learn little one")

"Huh?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," Nikki said and turned to Ali, Takashiro, Davi, and Austin.

"Davi I cannot have a repeat of this incident understand?" Nikki said. He gritted his teeth.

"Understood," he said finally.

"Well now that it's settled may I ask what the hell happened anyway?" Austin asked looking around the room confused.

"His team decided to have some fun," Nikki said agitated.

"Well we all know how that works out," Austin said looking around the room.

"No kidding," Nikki said and looked over to the door.

"Do you guys know where to go?" she asked Luka and Yuki.

"Not really," Yuki admitted looking up at Luka.

"No," Luka answered.

"I'll take you to the new meeting room," Nikki said.

She walked out of the room with Yuki and Luka following closely behind. Luka was prepared for a fight. If only a few acted like that he didn't know what'd he'd do if there was more of them fighting against him. They walked down three or four halls all an off white with an exception of one hall that looked like paint had been thrown at people leaning against it and gotten all over. Nikki opened a door and everyone followed as she walked in. More Zweilts drew weapons but most calmed down after seeing Nikki. Those who weren't were faced with a unusaul warning.

"You hurt ANYONE on our team," she said pointdly looking at Davi's group "and I'll make sure that you won't see daylight again or better yet, I'll hand you over to the Dura's myself."

Many looked in alarm knowing it was a ligidament threat.

"So are you gonna tell us what's going on here?" Takashiro asked Nikki.

"A disturbance in the portal from the demon world to the human world," Nikki said, "a huge disturbance."

"Meaning?" someone said.

"A lot of duras are coming," she answered "strong ones."

"How many?" another asked.

"Over 100," Nikki answered "maybe more."

"Why shouldn't we just take care of what comes into our territories?" Takashiro asked.

"There all coming out of the same portal in New York," Nikki said "when we went to face them, they skipped around. They've been avoiding us and working together when we're fighting them. It's different and by no means safe. Their planning something big, I just can't figure out what."

"What do you mean can't figure it out?" Davi stepped in.

"They've been distracting us," Nikki answered, "Everytime we go to get one of the groups something comes up to slow us down."

"Like they don't want us together?" Austin asked.

"Exactly," Nikki said, "which isn't a surprise considering the strength in numbers but then they stopped the attacks so suddenly, like they'd all been called back."

"But no one Opast is strong enough to do that," Jesse said.

"So what really happened?" Davi asked.

"Well we don't actually know but we have theories," Nikki said.

"What are your theories then?" Davi asked impaitently.

"That they're working together," Nikki said.

"But Duras don't work together in less they're being controlled," Luka cut in much to everyone's surprise.

"That's why there's holes in it," Nikki said.

"Anthing else?" a new voice said and they turned to see a man standing at the door. Bleach blonde hair, blue eyed and standing at only slightly above 5 foot.

"Nice of you to join us Kyle," Nikki said.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I only woke up when all the yelling started," he admitted.

"You were tired," Nikki said.

"So do you have anything else?" he asked.

"No," Nikki said looking iritated she had to answer that way.

"I might," he said.

"What would someone as useless as you know?" Davi asked looking at the small boy.

"How dare you!" Nikki yelled at him.

"What?" Davi asked, "He looks like he could be snapped in half."

"I'm stronger than you old man," Kyle said glaring at him.

"What did you call me?" he yelled.

"Hm," Kyle said, "you heard me."

"You punk," he said and lunged at him.

Before even Nikki could warn him, Jesse was in front of him in an instance his sword drawn and his eyes filled with rage. He swung at Davi and Davi barely was able to get out of his way, falling on his back and getting the air knocked out of his lungs.

"What do you think you're doing demon?" Davi spit at him and stood up.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Jesse growled at him.

"Why not?" Davi challenged.

"Because I will make sure you die a painful death," he threatned.

"Nikki!" he yelled at her, "Control him."

"Why?" she asked, "I don't care if he kills you."

"Nikki!" he yelled.

"What? Fine," Nikki said, "Jesse leave him alone unless he touches him again. If he does I give you full perrmission to castrate him and then choke him with the aputated gentials."

"Nikki!" he yelled.

"That's what you get for touching God's Light like that. You of people should know he'd be possessive of what's his."

"I'm not a possession!" Kyle yelled.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he doesn't think of you as his," Nikki said.

"What do you mean his?" Kyle said agitated.

"As something to protect," Nikki explained rolling her eyes.

"But still," Kyle said.

"Don't take it personally," Nikki suggested.

"Wait THAT'S God's Light?" Davi asked.

"Yes," Kyle said.

"What is you theory?" Takashiro said to avoid another conflict.

"That the Opast are controlling other Opast who'd already been controling others," he said.

"That would make more scense," Takashiro said.

"But it'd be hard to control an Opast," Luka said.

"That's the hole in the theory," Kyle admitted.

"So those are the two options?" Austin asked.

"The ones we can think of," Nikki said.

"There's no other explanation?" Yuki asked.

"Not unless there's something we're missing," Takashiro said looking over at Luka who was hanging back with watchful eyes.

"Some Opast are stronger than others," Luka said, "maybe the boy's theory is right."

"So what are we going to do?" Takashiro asked.

"We're going to band together like they are," Nikki said.

"But what about he Duras everywhere else?" Takashiro asked.

"Has anyone seen any lately?" Nikki asked.

"No," a chorus of voices answered.

"And we've seen hundreds in this week alone," Nikki said, "they are gathering and so should we."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading this for. I have to ask one thing of you though. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Especially if it's CONSTRUCTIVE critisim. I like improve in my writing as much as the next guy, just please make sure it's not hurtful but helpful.**

"I don't like the idea of them getting smarter," Takashiro said.

"No one does," Alisan put in.

"We are still smarter," Davi said cockily.

"You underestimate them," Jesse said his eyes narrowing at Davi.

"Unfortunatly he's right," Nikki put in shaking her head.

"Jack!" she barked and they watched as Danny's replica walked into the room.

"Yes?" he asked.

"How is everyone?" Nikki asked referring to the two taken to the _inf_irmary.

"They're fine," Jack said smiling menicingly.

"Who is he?" Hotsuma asked immediately getting the wrong feeling from the guy.

"That's Jack," Nikki said offhandedly, "he's a bit of a sycopath and a little bit of a pyromanaic but he really isn't that bad once you get used to him."

"What?" Takashiro asked taking another look at the boy standing before them.

"He won't hurt anyone unless Danny tells him to," Nikki said rolling her eyes, "besides you get used to him being creepy after a while. It's more of an endearing trait once you get used to it."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" she asked shrugging, "don't touch Danny and you'll be fine."

Just as she finished her sentence Danny walked into the room.

"Jack," he said giving him a warning glance.

He shrugged and sat down in a chair though his eyes still stayed glued to Danny.

"I'll be fine," Danny said.

Jack huffed but relaxed none the less.

"Good boy," Danny teased.

Jack growled.

"Heel," Danny said giving him a pointed look.

Jack glared but stopped growling and sulked in his chair.

"That's slightly amusing," Davi announced intentionally trying to piss off Jack.

Jack growled at him and made a move to come after him.

"Jack he's just trying to get to you," Danny said, "leae him alone."

"And you," he looked over at Davi, "stop pissing him off. I've got enough to deal with. Next time I'll let him do whatever the hell he wants to ya."

Jack smilied at the thought.

"You can't be serious," Davi snapped.

"You bet your ass I am," Danny retorted.

"I think it's time for you all to go to your rooms," Nikki said trying to avoid anymore arguing for one day.

"I think that would be a good idea," Takashiro said leading his Zweilts out of the massacare bound to occur if anymore tension grew.

"Where are we even going?" Hotsuma asked.

"We'll be showing you," Danny came into view, and soon after, so did Jack.

Luka immidiatly stepped in front of Yuki ready to defend him if the situation brewing got out of hand.

"Nothing bad's gonna happen," Jack snorted.

The Japan Zweilts expressions grew surprised.

"What did ya think I was mute?" he questioned.

"You only made noises at everyone back in the meeting room," Shusei calmly explained.

"So what?" Jack asked annoyed, "that automatically means I don't talk? I'm not a savage, I just have a little temper."

"A little?" Danny snorted.

"Okay a big temper problem," he admitted.

"I think he can't be that bad if he's in the house," Yuki decided.

"Yes he can," Hotsuma growled ready to fight.

"Calm down," Danny said.

"Easy for you to say," Hotsuma retorted.

"I trust my partner with my life," Danny countered, as his eyes narrowed.

"Your partner?" Shusei stopped Hotsuma and stepped up to them, "your Zweilt partner is him?"

"Does that surprise you?" he asked.

"A little," Shusei said not letting his emotion show through.

"He not exactly a Zweilt," Luka said his eyes narrowing at Jack.

"What the hell is he them?" Hotsuma shouted.

"Hanyou," Luka growled out (A/N: Thanks to **I'm Sexy** I have found the correct term for a half demon, half human)

"He's a what?" Hotsuma spit out.

Jack's eyes narrowed.

"A Hanyou," he said, "noun. Meaning half human and half demon. Used in a sentence? Yes you pain in the ass, Jack's a Hanyou. Hanyou, H-A-N-Y-O-U, Hanyou."

"Then why is he here?" Hotsuma growled.

"He won't hurt anyone!" Danny said defensivly.

"Half breeds aren't trusted even in the world of Opasts," Luka answered.

"That's because most aren't raised by humans," Jack answered.

"They kill their mother when they're born," Luka accused.

"All but me," Jack said.

"But how?" Takashiro stepped in.

"Nobody knows," Danny answered, "now about your rooms?"

"Lead us to them I guess," Tskumo said.

Danny and Jack lead them to their rooms. Hotsuma and Shusei sharing one, and Yuki and Luka sharing, and Kuroto and Senshiro sharing another. Toko and Tskumo, along with the rest of the Japan Zweilts got their own room.

"I still don't trust the people here," Hotsuma said laying down on the bed his hands under his head.

"I think everyone's a little on edge," Shusei said switching his clothes quickly out for new ones and lying beside Hotsuma.

"Do you think everyone got stuck with queen beds?" Hotsuma asked amused at the thought.

"Probably," Shusei mused.

Someone knocked on the door.

"We request meetings with Japan's Zweilts," an official sounding voice came.

"I guess that's our que," Shusei said and he and Hotsuma reluctantly got up.

"Luka?" Yuki asked tentatvily.

"Yes?" he asked looking over at Yuki.

"We have to share a bed don't we?," he said nervously.

"I'll sleep on the ground if you wish," he said.

"No, no!" Yuki protested, "as long as you fine with it I don't mind sharing a bed with you."

Luka smiled slightly before once again becoming stone.

"Whatever you wish," Luka answered.

There was a knock on the door.

"Japan Zweilts are needed," a voice said on the other side of the door.

"I guess we should get going," Yuki said walking to the door.

Luka shook his head staying on Yuki's heels as they walked to the meeting room they'd been at.

"Kuroto?" Senshiro asked.

"Yes?" Kuroto asked him looking over.

"What about Tsubaki?" he asked thinking about his fiance to be.

"I'm not sure," Kuroto admitted feeling the pain rush through his chest at the mention of her name.

"Aren't you supposed to know everything?" Senshiro asked.

"I do know everything," Kuroto argured just as there was a knock on the door.

"Japan Zweilts to the meeting room," a strong voice commanded.

"I guess that's our hint," Senshiro said and started out the door, "and you don't know everything by the way."

"I do know everything!" Kuroto yelled at him as he left, "I know everything except how to stop loving you."

"What's this door?" Tskumo asked himself opening it up to reveal his sister on the other side of the bathroom with her side of the door open.

"We share a bathroom," Toko said.

"And a way to get to eachother when we talk," he said.

"Yeah," she said smiling, "it'll be nice to be able to talk to you so easily."

"It is a good thing," Tskumo acknowledged.

A knock sounded on Toko's door.

"Japan Zweilts to the meeting room," a voice said through the door, "your brother too."

**TEE HEE. You see some of the emotions they have for eachother, especially Kuroto and Senshiro, starting to come out. Review Pretty Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Shusei and Hotsuma were the first ones in followed by Luka and Yuki. After them Kuroto and Senshiro came in walking along Tsukumo and Toko.

Nikki was sitting far off in the corner while Jesse and Leslie sat in the front of the room. Near the door Jack and Danny stood close together, and on top of a few appliances sat Sammi, out of reach of everyone else.

"What's going on here?" Hotsuma asked suspiciously.

"Training," Jesse said simply.

"What?" Shusei said confused.

"You're the smallest Zweilt group so we decided we should probably talk to you first about training," Danny said from behind him.

"What about it?" Takashiro said walking in.

"Everyone staying here will be partaking in training while here not only to strengthen themselves for when the brewing fight breaks out but also to get to know each other so they could work together if necessary."

"What do we need to know?" Shusei said now interested.

"It's what we both need to know," Leslie said.

"What do you need to know about us?" Toko asked, "you knew a lot when we first saw you."

"We only know what your files said," Sammi corrected from atop the fridge in the room.

"Why is she up there?" Hotsuma asked looking at her perch.

"I fight with a bow and arrows," she said, "I have an advantage from high heights."

"So she's used to them," Danny explained from his place in the room.

"What do you need to know?" Shusei asked walked to one of the chairs and sitting down, followed by Hotsuma who was keeping a close eye on him.

"Well for one what you eat would be helpful for meals," Nikki finally said getting up from the corner she'd been sitting in. Everyone looked ready to jump the second she stood.

"I'm fine," she said annoyed, "We also need to know who works together. We already have an idea and who works with who but it'd be nice to confirm it, and your strength and weaknesses. I know it's against what you believe in to tell us weaknesses but you'll know ours to. That's just how we create a training schedule."

The rest of the Zweilts sat down staying in their pairs as they spread across the room.

"So what do you think you know?" Takashiro asked looking over his Zweilts.

"That Hotsuma and Shusei are partners as are Tsukumo and Toko, and Senshiro and Kuroto," Nikki said.

"That's correct," Takashiro said.

"But we don't know what Luka and Yuki are," Nikki said, "Jesse and Kyle, and Leslie and Adam are partners in fighting but it won't the same as them."

"Yuki doesn't fight," Takashiro told her.

"That's a waste," Nikki said, "he'll have to learn."

"He will not be put in the line of danger," Luka said finally looking at her.

"He's already in the line of danger, you mine as well teach him to defend himself even if he never has to use it for battle," Nikki insisted.

"We have your  
word he will not fight like the others?" Takashiro asked warily of angering Luka so soon into the trip.

"Not unless absolutely necessary," Nikki said, "and we're hoping it doesn't come to that."

"I want to learn," Yuki said, "You shouldn't need to have to protect me so much."

"Well they'll always do that," Nikki said, "just like you'll always protect them and now we'll always protect you. It's how were born. We've got each others backs no matter what happens."

"We work in teams," Shusei said, "as soon as we're broken up were all but useless."

"Good to know," Danny said.

"Your turn," Hotsuma said.

"We'll you know are names but just so you know Jack is the one with the red band around his arm and Danny has the blue. It's the only way you'll be able to tell them apart."

"Why do they look so similar?" Shusei asked looking at the identical pair.

"We don't know," Sammi said, "they aren't related. We've already looked into it. They just look the same ever since they were children."

"We should have your training schedules by the end of the week," Nikki said, "you're dismissed."

Everyone got up and walked to their rooms as fast as the could, eager to get out of the tense atmosphere.

**~})ï({~ Betrayal Knows My Name ~})ï({~**

"Finally," Hotsuma groaned snaking his arm around Shusei's waist and pulling them both on the bed.

"It is nice to be alone again," Shusei agreed laying down and leaning into Hotsuma's embrace.

"Things are going to be different from now on aren't they?" Hotsuma asked.

"Yeah but maybe in a good way," Shusei said looking up at him, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Fine," Hotsuma said and watched as he walked away before throwing his head into the pillow.

"Shusei," Hotsuma said softly after hearing the shower turn off.

No reply.

"Why do I feel this?" Hotsuma asked aloud.

"Feel what?" Shusei asked.

"Nothing," Hotsuma said, "my turn in the shower."

"Okay," Shusei said.

**~})ï({~ Betrayal Knows My Name ~})ï({~**

"Luka?" Yuki said.

He'd just stepped out of the shower. When they'd gotten back Luka took Sodom and promised to be back soon. Yuki had watched him escape out the window and waited til he was out of view before going to take a shower trying to clear his head but the only thing he could think of the whole time he'd showered was Luka. He couldn't possibly have feelings for him.

"Yuki?" Luka asked scaring him out of his thoughts.

"Luka!" Yuki exclaimed nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Sorry," Luka apologized walking past Yuki, Sodom flying behind him.

"What were you doing?" Yuki asked.

"Surveying the surroundings," Luka answered.

"And?" Yuki asked.

"Everything seems fine," Luka answered, "is something wrong?"

"It's just different here," Yuki lied.

"Do you not like it here?" Luka asked.

"I just want everyone to return home safely.

"They know what they're risking," Luka said knowing well that he couldn't make the promise they'd return.

"Ocupational Hazard," Yuki said.

"You can only do your best," Luka said trying to comfort the boy, but at the same time not knowing how.

"Yeah I know," Yuki said, "it just doesn't feel like enough."

**~})ï({~ Betrayal Knows My Name ~})ï({~**

"Senshiro?" Kuroto asked poking his head into the room after his shower.

Senshiro looked up from the board he'd placed on his bed. He was shirtless and at the realization of this, Kuroto turned red.

"What never seen a guy without a shirt?" Senshiro asked trying not to laugh at the surprised look on Kuroto's face.

"Ikindaleftmyclothesonthebed," Kuroto mumbled.

"And I can't understand a word you said," Senshiro said.

"My clothes are on the bed," Kuroto said turning even more red.

Senshiro looked on the edge of the bed and saw a neat pile of folded clothing.

"Oh here," he said getting up and walking over to hand them to Kuroto.

As he handed the clothes over to Kuroto he could see the body the boy was desperately trying to hide. Long toned arms, a long slender back the lead down to a well-rounded ass and slim legs.

"Thank you," Kuroto said and shut the door quickly, obscuring Senshiro's view.

'Damn,' Senshiro thought, 'he was so hot.'

And then he felt guilty for the thoughts of his friend. But guilt didn't stop the flashes of Kuroto's naked body in Senshiro's mind.

'I'm screwed,' he said falling face first on the bed and sighing.

**~})ï({~ Betrayal Knows My Name ~})ï({~**

"Toko?" Tsukumo asked after the shower had shut off and he'd heard the door on the other side open.

His door opened.

"Tsukumo?" she asked poking her head through the door.

"Something's wrong," he said.

"What?" she asked stepping into the room and going over to him.

"Anger, pain, sadness, hurt, regret, frightened, lonely," he said holding his head in his hands.

"The emotions," Toko said knowingly.

So many Zweilts in one place made it hard to block out and now Tsukumo was feeling all the emotions.

There was a knock on the door and in stepped in Danny, Jack standing at the door frame.

"Here," he said holding out his hand.

Tsukumo reached his hand out and Danny dropped some pills into his hand.

"What is this?" he asked looking up.

"It'll block out the voices," Danny said, "works for me."

"You're a bearer of God's ear?" Tsukumo said looking at the white pills in his hands.

"They're safe," Danny said, "I took them and so did Nikki. I'm not sure what she put in them but it works well enough and you can still use your powers, though they're not as strong, they will stop the headache we both know you have."

"Okay," he said before throwing the back.

"You should probably take a nap until they kick in," Danny suggested before walking out.

"Oh and if you get hungry just go to the left down the hall until you see a wall splattered in paint, then turn left into the kitchen."

"Thanks," Tsukumo said laying down, the pain of his headache already going away.

Everyone had left his room and it was quiet again. It's not that he didn't enjoy the silence or time to think, but for once in his life, he wished there was someone beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been awhile since a new chapter has been out but my computer crapped out and then I had to study for midterms. Damn school. By the way, Reviews are what I work for, and it's always nice to hear from y'all. :)**

"Is this really going to work?" Danny asked after the meetings with every group they had.

"They weren't that bad," Sammi said.

"I was talking about Davi's group," he said irritated.

"Okay THEY were that bad," Sammi agreed.

"We have to deal with them for now," Nikki said, "we can't risk anyone getting attacked alone."

She stood there for a moment before getting up.

"I'll be back," she said.

"You gonna go see what's wrong with him?" Danny asked an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, why not?" Nikki asked getting up.

"You're not in a state to go wondering around," Sammi scolded.

"I'm fine," Nikki complained, "I'm not a kid so stop treating me like one."

"Then stop acting like one!" Sammi said exasperated.

"I wouldn't let my Zweilts talk to me like that," Davi said smirking at Nikki after appearing out of nowhere.

Nikki snorted, "That's 'cause your head is too big for the rest of ya. Get off your high horse ya pain in the ass and maybe they'll respect you and stop calling you an uptight fucker behind your ass."

"They called me a what?" Davi asked.

Nikki laughed, "At least my people care about me."

Davi glared and Nikki laughed harder.

"I'm leaving and y'all can't stop me so don't even think about it. Danny knows where to find me if need be," she said walking out the door.

"Pain in the ass," Sammi whined and went back to her perch on the fridge, "damn girl doesn't listen to a thing we say."

* * *

Tsukumo had just started to get up when the there was a knock on the door.

"Coming," he said softly walking to the door and opening it.

Before he could react a bag was thrown at him and a short blonde walked into the room and plopped on a chair.

"So you like junk food do you?" Nikki asked looking up.

Tsukumo shook his head yes and looked at the bag.

"Potato chips?" he asked confused. (A/N: I know that they may or may not have these in Japan but I'm going on the assumption American food is not in Japan and vice versa)

"Yeah," she said, "their thin potato slices fried and mixed with seasoning."

"What is BBQ?" he asked looking at the Herr's Honey BBQ chips.

"Barbeque," Nikki said as he opened the bag and stared at them.

Then with a shrug he picked one out of the bag and started to munch on it. Chewing on the chip for a while he shook his head and took another one out to munch on.

"Good aren't they?" Nikki asked smiling at his seemingly delight in the chips.

"They're sweet," he said munching on more.

"That's the honey," she explained and threw something else at him.

He looked at the bottle. Rumuné. More specifically Plum

"Where did you get this?" he asked remembering his rummaging through the kitchen to find some decent food but not knowing what anything was.

"It's good soda so I buy it myself," she said, "I keep it in my room but down the street is a Japanese specialty store so you can get the food you're used to eating there. That's why we live here because of all the different specialty stores catering to anyone who comes here. Needless to say I'm familiar with them because foreign food is just too damn good."

He laughed at her rant.

"Thank you," he said smiling.

"Sure," she said standing up and starting to make her way out the door. As she went to open the door she collapsed and cursed.

"Damn it," she complained trying to pull herself up off the floor. Tsukumo put the food down and went to her aid helping her off the floor only to discover she couldn't stand up.

"What happened?" he asked her holding her up so she didn't fall.

"She used too much energy," Sammi said walking in and helping Nikki, "she can't do stupid things like that yet she does anyway. You shouldn't have gone down to the specialty store."

"But I needed pocky and Rumuné anyway!" she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to take her to her room," Sammi told Tsukumo, "and then a couple of other people are probably going to scold her too. See you tomorrow."

Once she left Tsukumo went back to munching on his treats. He didn't understand what was going on but he felt a lot happier with someone who cared enough to go down to the store to get him something to eat.

"Tsukumo?" Toko called as she walked into his room to see him there munching on food, "Where did you even find that?"

"Girl that stopped by," he said continuously chewing.

"You don't even know who she was?" Toko yelled, "what if the foods poisoned?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Hotsuma yelled walking in with Shusei on his heels and Kuroto and Senshiro behind them.

"Nothing," Tsukumo said munching on more chips.

"Where'd you get that?" Shusei asked as the all invaded Tsukumo's room.

"A girl stopped by," he said.

"Are you sure they're safe to eat?" Kuroto asked looking at the bag, "People weren't exactly happy to see us today."

"I'm not dead yet," he said looking at them.

"What does that prove?" Hotsuma yelled obnoxiously.

"That the poison isn't quick killing," Shusei said.

"They're not poisoned," Takashiro came in and looked at his Zweilts, "But someone is going to kill you if you keep being this loud at two in the morning."

"What are you talking about?" Hotsuma asked looking at his phone, "It's four in the afternoon.

"Not unless it gets dark at four," Takashiro said pulling back the curtain to reveal a pitch black night, "your phone didn't account for time zone differences much like you."

"We should get to bed then," Shusei said and the others agreed.

They left, this time quietly as to not disturb the rest of the sleeping Zweilts.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Don't kill my for the cliffe. I have another chapter on the way right now._**

_Hotsuma passed out, his bloodied face making a horrendous crack against the asphalt._

_"Hotsuma!" Shusei yelled out before being knocked out himself, falling to the ground beside Hotsuma._

_"Tsukumo we can't hold them back much longer," Toko yelled out blocking another shot from the Opast and turning to him, only to get hit over the head. She fell down screaming Tsukumo's name, making him turn around to see his unconscious sister._

_"Toko!" he called out as both Opast started to corner him. The first made his move which Tsukumo blocked but then the other attacked and he had to block it with his arm, making it bleed violently. His gun was knocked out of his arms and he was cut down._

_"Senshirou duck!" Kuroto yelled before he took a hit and the back and fell down._

_Senshirou ducked, narrowly missing a swing, only to be hit by another Opast._

_With everyone down Yuki started panicking and backing away._

_"Luka!" he screamed, "Luka! Help!" _

_But nobody came to his rescue._

_"Luka!" he screamed louder as the Opast descended upon him._

"Help!" Yuki screamed sitting straight up.

"Yuki?" Luka was immediately appearing to see the young boy shaking, tears streaming down his face.

"Luka!" Yuki cried out the memories of his nightmare still fresh in his mind.

"What's wrong?" he asked standing at his side instantly.

"J-ju-just a nightmare," he said wiping his tears away and trying to even out his breathing.

Luka's arm rested on his shoulder, his face betraying his concern though he tried to hide it.

Suddenly an unknown song started to blast and Luka covered his ears to block it out. The music died down and a voice came through the intercom.

"All Zweilts to the training grounds in 20. I repeat all Zweilts to the training ground in 20." a voice told them.

"I guess we should get ready," Yuki said standing up, "but where is the training ground?"

"There's a map on the door," Luka said.

Yuki looked up to see the map on the door.

"Oh," he said feeling embarrassed for not seeing it earlier.

"You should get ready," Luka said and took a seat in the chair near the bed.

"O-o-oh yeah," Yuki said and got out of bed, taking some clothes out of his bag and heading to the bathroom.

He got changed, washing his face, and brushing his teeth and hair. When he emerged from the bathroom, Luka was waiting for him.

"We've got 10 minutes to be there," he said, "but the training ground is not a far distance."

"Okay," Yuki answered tentatively and followed Luka to where they were supposed to meet.

* * *

_"Harder," the boy begged underneath him._

_Hotsuma complied thrusting harder into the boy beneath him, grabbing his small hips for leverage and leaning his head into Shusei's neck biting into it and sucking a love bite._

_"Hotsuma!" he called out as he came, "Hotsuma!"_

Hotsuma snapped out of his dream and was awoken to see Shusei shifting uncomfortably in his arms.

"Shusei?" he asked looking down at the boy.

"Can you let go of me?" Shusei asked looking up at him.

"Yeah," Hotsuma said releasing his arms, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing I'm just going to start getting ready," Shusei assured him before scrambling off to the bathroom.

Hotsuma was confused until it occurred to him as he went to get up. The hardness in his pants explained while Shusei had been so uncomfortable.

"Damn!" Hotsuma cursed.

An obnoxiously loud song started and then faded out.

"All Zweilts to the training grounds in 20. I repeat all Zweilts to the training ground in 20." a voice told him.

"I'll just be a minute in the bathroom and then you can go in," Shusei asked as he closed and locked the door.

Hotsuma thought about knocking his head against a wall but didn't want to take the chance of being unconscious in unknown territory.

He took a look at the map on the back of the door trying to figure out which way they had to go to get to the training grounds and trying to ignore his problem. He finally pin pointed it as Shusei walked out of the bathroom.

"Did you find it?" he asked.

"Yes," Hotsuma said turning around and passing Shusei to go to the bathroom, "I'll be out and we can go together."

"Fine," Shusei said sitting on the bed.

Hotsuma got ready and walked out to Shusei, the two of them heading to the training grounds.

* * *

"All Zweilts to the training grounds in 20. I repeat all Zweilts to the training ground in 20." a voice told him.

"Tsukumo!" Toko said popping into his room, "Are you almost ready?"

"I'm ready," he said getting off the bed and walking over to her, "We'll be early though."

"It's fine," Toko decided and dragged her brother to their destination.

* * *

"All Zweilts to the training grounds in 20. I repeat all Zweilts to the training ground in 20," a voice told them.

"Senshirou?" Kuroto asked popping his head into the bathroom, "are you ready?"

"Almost," Senshirou said pulling his shirt over his head and walking out of the bathroom. He threw his shoes on, tied them, and stood up.

"Ready," he said.

"Okay let's go," Kuroto said leading the way out of their room.

The Japanese Zweilts were among the first to arrive and met together staying off to the side as Zweilts from all different walks of life walked in together. Some stayed with together with the groups they came with and others banded into groups of people they were familiar with. Some of them were as far away from people as humanly possible staying alone and not saying a word.

Everybody except those alone seemed okay, they chatted amongst each other. They all seemed familiar with everyone leaving the Japanese Zweilts feeling out of place. They stayed close together. Hotsuma and Luka took turns glaring at the gawking girls and stunned men who looked over.

Suddenly in front of them the eight people stood in a line. They recognized Takashiro and the blonde girl, Nikki, and the man she'd been fighting the day before as well as a few people that had been in the incident yesterday though they couldn't place their names.

"Listen up!" Nikki yelled loudly.

They immediately got quiet and looked over at the people in line.

"You might know some of us but for the sake of those who don't we'll introduce ourselves," she yelled loudly until a man skirted past her placing two things in her hand. She whispered something to him and he was of again and out of sight. The only thing they got a look at was the blue band on his arm. She put something in her ear and then spoke into the second object which amplified her voice.

"Starting at the end of the line we'll introduce ourselves," she said handing the microphone to Takashiro.

He cleared his throat and took the mic from her.

"I'm Takashiro from the Giou Clan in Japan," he said and handed the mic to the woman next to him. She was 5' 4" with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

"I'm Sienna from the Shinjiru(1) Clan in Australia," she said and passed the mic to the woman next to her. The girl from yesterday, the one with dirty blonde hair and chocolate eyes gently took the mic and put it up to her mouth.

"I'm Alisan from the Mamoru(2) Clan in Asia," she said and looked next to her passing it to a man who stood a lot higher than her five foot six figure. He had brown eyes and brown hair and copper skin.

"I'm Zane, from the Saiai(3) Clan in Africa," he said, his thick accent making him hard to understand and passed the mic over to the strange red head from yesterday.

"I'm Austin from the Kanja(4) Clan in Europe," he said and passed the mic once more to the man Nikki had been fighting with the day before.

"I'm Davi," his hard voice spoke, "I'm from the Reikokuna(5) Clan in South America."

Reikokuna? Luka felt the growl in his throat but quieted it not wanting to gain unwanted attention. Davi passed the mic and a woman took it. She was about five three blue eyed with black hair. Her quiet voice gained the Zweilts attention.

"I'm Maria from the Kashikoi Clan in Mexico," she said and handed the mic to Nikki.

"I'm Nikki from the Tamashii Clan of North America," she said, "and you'll all probably wondering what you're doing here."

There were a few nods and murmuring throughout the crowd.

"There's been a gathering of Duras in the area," Nikki explained, "whereas in your areas of the world there's been almost none and we don't know exactly what's going on. Every time we go to fight them they retreat and disappear from radar. They seem to just be testing us but in this week alone we've seen well over a hundred. We've called you hear because they're gathering and we should too. We've told you to bring your whole group so we've got more than just Zweilts here and I expect each and every person to be respected."

Takashiro looked over at her.

"Everyone?" he asked and Nikki shot a sharp look at him.

"Everyone," Nikki said narrowing her eyes at him, "you did bring everyone right?"

"All my Zweilts," he answered.

Nikki's eyes widened and in an instant Danny, Jack, and Adam were at her side.

"Gather your Zweilts quickly Takashiro," Nikki said going from her position at the top and the ground to the Japanese Zweilts in the corner.

"Get ready to go home and gather everyone," Nikki said, "be prepared to fight."

"What are you talking about?" Hotsuma's loud voice blurted out.

"We've been sensing two Duras in the Japanese area by your mansion," Nikki said, "we thought it was safe and that everyone was here."

"What do you mean Duras in Japan?" Takashiro said.

"We thought that they were looking for God's Light," Nikki said sharply, "we didn't realize people we're still there."

"You said everyone was going," Adam said.

"I meant all my Zweilts," Takashito explained.

"Get over here!" Nikki yelled angrily and motioned Adam over.

"Jack, Danny, Adam, Leslie, Jesse get over here!" she shouted.

In an instant the called men stood in front of her.

"Adam transport them and the Japanese Zweilts," Nikki commanded, "Get everyone out of there, leave no one behind. Get them here quickly and if you need reinforcements call for us. You've got ten minutes before Sammi, Addy, and I will come to back you up. Take these ear pieces and hurry before anyone gets hurt."

She placed ear pieces to Jack, Danny, Adam, Leslie, and Jesse and stood back.

"Go now!" she shouted and Adam began to chant, a blue circle illuminating and in an instant they were gone.

"I could have taken care of it," one of the lonesome Zweilts said.

"Shut up!" Nikki growled, "Egotistic bastard just like your clan leader."

"Don't you talk-!" Davi started to argue with her.

"Shut the fuck up!" Nikki growled immediately silencing him.

She fixed the earpiece and pressed a button on the side of it.

"What's the status?" she asked the boys.

* * *

(1)-Believe

(2)-Protect

(3)- Beloved

(4)-Patient

(5)- Ruthless


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't kill me. And remember I love reviews!**

"There's blood everywhere," Adam said looking around and following the blood trails.

Everyone else was looking around, the Japanese Zweilts sickened by the horrendous sight before them.

"Senshirou," a weak voice said and in the rubble before him Senshirou saw a hand.

"Help me lift this!" he called to Kuroto who was over and helping him lift the destroyed junk off of the woman.

"Tsubaki," Senshirou whispered and looked at his mangled fiancé.

"We've got Aya and Fuyutoki!" Hotsuma yelled loudly and they turned to see Shusei and Hotsuma supporting the two men who looked torn apart.

"I can't get them out!" Yuki cried out and Luka was at his side.

Underneath the rubble two bodies laid.

Masamune and Ibuki lay beneath the rubble that Yuki was failing miserably at moving. Luka easily lifted the rubble and Yuki and Kuroto pulled them out of the rubble. Senshirou held Tsubaki in his arms.

"Where is Katsumi?" Hotsuma asked loudly and they heard the crunching footsteps.

Luka stepped up to fight only to see Adam's dirtied face. He supported Katsumi in his arms.

"I ran into a Duras," he warned, "watch out they're still here. We need to leave now."

A childish voice sounded and out shot a girl, her sword heading straight for Adam. She met Luka's sword just as he heard another male voice.

"Not enough of you," he said and shot out.

Luka couldn't leave the other boy unprotected and was stuck as the man went after Hotsuma.

A gun shot rang and the other Duras disappeared. Tsukumo and Toko stepped out of the shadows to back up Luka just a three more Duras descended.

Toko caught the first one, her sword stopping it in its tracks to fight her. The other one got stuck dodging Tsukumo's bullets while the third headed straight for Yuki.

It dropped, screaming in pain before Jack appeared and sliced its head off ending the pain.

"We need to leave now," Adam said as Luka sliced the Duras in front of his and stepped back to Yuki.

"Jesse and Leslie are still fighting," Danny said stepping out from behind the shadows.

Jesse and Leslie appeared looking unharmed. Leslie took the man from Adam's arms and Adam started the return spell. A flash of blue light returned them to New York.

* * *

The Zweilts and their clan leaders waited nervously for their return. When they appeared everyone breathed a sigh of relief until they got a good look. Though the Zweilts who formed the rescue mission were virtually unharmed, the ones who they rescued looked half dead.

"Get the medics here immediately," Nikki commanded Sammi. Sammi took off towards the ward and the Zweilts and Leslie gently laid down their survivors.

"There were at least seven of them," Adam said, "the west part of the mansion is in ruins. We didn't have time to get their stuff."

"It's fine," Nikki said and leaned down to the victims laying on the ground.

She checked pulses and then put her head down.

"Addy," Nikki said, "Senshirou."

"Yes?" Addy was at her side.

"What?" Senshirou asked.

"What's her name?" Nikki asked pointing to one of the girls.

"Tsubaki Shikibe," Senshirou asked, "Is she okay?"

Nikki clenched her teeth.

"Addy," she said, "Mark Tsubaki Shikibe down as DOA."

"Dead?" Senshirou asked his stomach clenching.

"I'm so sorry," Nikki said quietly.

"No!" Senshirou yelled racing to her side and looking down at her.

So what if he hadn't seen her as a fiancé? What is she was more like a sister? That didn't mean she had to die!

"Tsubaki!" he yelled.

A medical team came in and Senshirou watched as everyone else was taken immediately to be cared for.

A man came for the body of his dead fiancé and he watched as she was picked up and taken away in horror.

"No," he said quietly.

Kuroto put his hand on Senshirou's shoulder and looked up at Nikki.

"Go," Nikki said and Kuroto started to lead Senshirou to their room.

Takashiro shook his head.

"This is my fault," he said quietly.

"It's no one's fault," Nikki said stiffly and looked around to the distraught Zweilts.

"Everyone is dismissed," Nikki said, "Back to your rooms, we'll talk of preparation tomorrow."

Everyone left as the miserable atmosphere consumed any lightheartedness the field had once possessed.

Now it was real.

Now it was war.


	9. Chapter 9

**I need at least one review before continuing on. I hate to be like that but I really don't see the point of writing if I can't tell if your enjoying it or not. So if you have something to say, say it please. I think this chapter turned out pretty good for a midnight typing. What do you think? Oh yeah warning for suicide by the way. o.0" Good luck!**

The rest of the week was tense, nobody wanted to talk about the future plans and Senshirou was getting worse as the days progressed. He stopped talking to everybody, going as far as to eat once everyone else was done. Everybody was worried about him but it broke Kuroto's heart to see the man he'd come to love so utterly destroyed, along with the thought that Senshirou had loved Tsubaki more than he'd ever love him ripped him apart. With everyone walking on eggshells around both of them, tempers were rising, and more fights breaking out. Thirty Zweilts had been sent to the infirmary in just a week's time, more than any major battle they had fought. It had everyone on edge and it was just the beginning.

"Fucking Duras!" Davi yelled out and swung at Jesse.

Jesse jumped back and summoned his weapon, baring his teeth in warning.

"Stay the hell back!" Jesse growled out.

Davi unleashed his weapon and lashed out at Jesse, efficiently slicing his arm.

Jesse jabbed him in the side. Davi crouched over and Jesse raised his sword. Another Zweilt jumped in and their swords clashed. The Zweilt slashed him and Jesse roared slicing him across the chest and immediately drove his sword down for the kill only to clash with another sword. He glared down at Shusei blocking his way and swung his sword at him. Hotsuma jumped into action swinging his sword at Jesse. Yuki watched in horror as the scene unfolded.

"Stop!" he yelled as the sword connected with Jesse's back, knocking him off his feet and sending him crashing down. Hotsuma raised his sword only to be stopped short by Tsukumo.

"Stop," he said calming though his hand shook as he struggled to hold back Hotsuma's sword with barrel of his gun, "This isn't going to help anything."

Angrily, Hotsuma threw down his weapon watching it disappear. Shusei stood next to him and the Zweilt as well as Davi stood up. Everyone tensed as Jesse stood up still looking extremely displeased.

"What are you two fighting about?" Tsukumo asked frowning at the palpable tension in the room.

"He started it!" Davi spat out glaring at Jesse while at the same time trying to nurse his wounds.

"You dared to call Kyle a bitch," Jesse hissed at him his eyes narrowing.

"At least I called him _your _bitch," Davi snorted, "I'm just calling it how I see it."

Jesse growled and moved to attack again only to be stopped by a very irritated blonde.

"Knock it off both of you," Nikki hissed, "just stop it."

Jesse backed off frowning and his eyes softened.

"I apologize," he almost whispered and turned away from her, "I'm going to find Kyle."

"Fine," Nikki gritted out as he walked away and then turned to Davi.

"His bitch?" Nikki growled, "Do you forget your place?"

"You treat me as if I'm under you," Davi said glaring.

"In this house you are!" Nikki spat out.

"Over my dead body!" Davi declared.

"That can be arranged," Nikki hissed.

"What is going on with everyone?" Shusei asked loudly.

Davi and Nikki snapped back into reality and Nikki frowned.

"It's the tension in the house," she sighed, "it's got everyone on edge. Except Davi, he's just an ass."

"Nikki, did you want to fight?" Davi asked drawing his sword.

Nikki just snorted and ignored him.

"What?" he said suspiciously.

"Fighting implies that you have a chance at beating me. What you want is an ass whopping," she said.

"You arrogant bit-," Davi started.

"Shut up!" Tsukumo shouted irritably.

"You dare-!" Davi started to scold him.

"Oh for the love of god would you all shut the fuck up!" Shusei groaned.

"She started it," Davi mumbled childishly.

Nikki just rolled her eyes.

"What did Jesse tell you to make you lash out at him?" Nikki asked out loud.

"Nothing," Davi grumbled.

"It didn't seem like nothing," Shusei pointed out.

"I was just calling it like I saw it," Jesse said innocently as he walked back in Kyle in tow.

"What did you say?" Nikki asked.

"I might have said if anyone was my bitch it was him," Jesse admitted smirking slightly at the memory.

Everyone tried to hide their laughter except Nikki who doubled over as she cracked up.

"That a boy!" she said and then turned serious.

Kuroto ran into the room looking terrified and striking fear into every person standing there.

"You have to help!" he begged.

"What?" Nikki asked there in front of him in a second.

"I just left for a few minutes," Kuroto began.

"What happened?" Nikki asked.

"Senshirou won't wake up!" he said hysterically, "there was a bottle of empty pills. Oh god, you have to help him!"

"What?" Nikki yelled, "Jesse go get Adam and Addy now! Order them to room J-8 now!"

It was total chaos as they split, Nikki to Kuroto and Senshirou's room and Jesse to get both Adam and Addy in the special care wing.

"Hurry!" Nikki yelled, "We still might be able to save him!"

The rushed around to complete their tasks and Nikki burst into the room.

Lying there unmoving was an unconscious Senshirou, the bottle of pills he swallowed still gripped in his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya my pretties. I've got a new chapter thanks to Fireblaze and Salem-Rain44. Thanks for the great reviews. It makes me want to write even more. I hope you like the new chapter. It's for you two. :) As always read and review.**

Isuzu followed Addy, Adam, and Jesse as they raced to Senshirou's room. He hadn't been told what was going on at all. He'd been discussing treatments for various diseases when the Duras had come bursting into the room demanding both of them and before anything could be explained they were all racing to their destination. He watched in muted horror as the descended upon the room. Zweilts surrounded it and Jesse had to yell at them to move as they ran into Senshirou's room. There in the bed was an unconscious Senshirou looking deathly pale. Isuzu stepped forward pulling the bottle out of his hands and looking at the label.

"Where did he get Lexapro (1)?" he asked looking around the room, "he'll need to have his stomach drained."

"We have the equipment to do that here but we'll have to move him," Addy said, "We should give him a dose of activated charcoal as well. Adam do you think we could get a stretcher past all these people?"

"That won't be a problem," Nikki said, "well clear them."

"Good," Adam said, "Isuzu come help me."

They both lifted the boy as Nikki cleared a path in the hall. They rushed him out, Kuroto following close on their heels as they went to the medical wing.

* * *

Kuroto was stopped as he rushed past doors.

"We need a sterile area," Addy explained softly, "You're going to have to wait out here."

Kuroto nervously waited pacing back and forth unable to stop the fear struck into his heart as he waited to see if his love was going to live through such a tragic event. When the doors opened, he was the first one there followed by the rest of the Japanese Zweilts as well as a few from other groups.

Standing there was Isuzu, for once not smiling and looking pained.

"He's going to be alright?" Kuroto asked pitifully fearing the answer.

"He's not looking so good," Isuzu said, "we removed the poisons but it looks like they already had done damage to both his lungs and liver. He's connected to oxygen right now to help him breathe since he can't on his own but we don't know if his body is going to recover from it with all of the emotional stress put on him. He might not make it this time."

"No," Kuroto said dropping his head into his hands, "No."

"He might make it through though right?" Yuki asked looking at Isuzu.

"There's always a chance he will," Isuzu said hoping not to crush the Zweilts anymore than they already were. They'd already lost one member.

"Then the only thing to do is wait it out," Shusei said.

"Then we wait," Yuki said and they did, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

* * *

A few days had passed and Kuroto refused to leave the room where Senshirou had been taken convinced that if this was the last time he saw him, he wouldn't miss a single moment. He'd been half asleep when a dry voice awoke him.

"K-Ku-Kuroto?" Senshirou croaked looking up at him confused and then groaned in pain.

"Senshirou," Kuroto whispered, "Isuzu! Senshirou's awake!"

Isuzu rushed in to see the awake Senshirou and Kuroto.

"You need to step out of the way so we can run some test," he told him.

"Can't I-?" Kuroto started.

"Kuroto go," Senshirou said.

Kuroto's eyes softened and he sat outside, waiting on news on Senshirou with the rest of the Zweilts. When Isuzu came out everyone was in front of him waiting for the news.

"He's not out of the woods yet," Isuzu started, "but it looks like he's going to be fine physically. Mentally he might be a little shaky for a while."

"We'll have to take him off of duty," Takashiro said, "and consequently Kuroto too."

"That'll take us down two Zweilts," Tsukumo said, "there's only 4 others that will be able to fight."

"His recovery is more important," Kuroto said.

"But that doesn't mean you can't keep fighting," Takashiro said, "I'm sure we could find you another partner."

Kuroto glared at him.

"I have already had to switch partners, I refuse to do it again!" he hissed at Takashiro.

"Just until Senshirou gets better," Takashiro said.

"I won't!" Kuroto insisted.

"You don't have a choice," Takashiro said sternly, "Either you get a new partner or you will no longer be a Japanese Zweilt."

"Y-y-you can't be serious!" Kuroto yelled.

"You have two days to decide," Takashiro said and turned away, "Now go ahead and check on Senshirou."

* * *

Kuroto stood there numbly letting the news sink in. Then he turned and went to face Senshirou.

He walked into Senshirou's room looking at him. Instead of his usual calm demeanor he seemed edgy and unhappy. He wasn't looking at Kuroto and his fists were clenched.

"Senshirou?" he asked gently looking at him.

"I'm sorry," Senshirou said quietly.

The heart monitor was the only sound in the room.

"Why?" Kuroto asked finally.

"I couldn't face it," Senshirou said, "after losing my grandfather to one of _them_."

"You didn't have to do that though," Kuroto said, "Everyone was there to help you. You just had to ask."

"I thought I could do it by myself," Senshirou said, "and then when I couldn't I was too far in."

"I will always be here no matter how deep you're in," Kuroto said, "J-j-just tell me for god's sake! I'll stand behind you no matter what! You need to trust me! I'd do anything to protect you."

He watched a single tear fell down Senshirou's face.

"I know," he said, "I'm so sorry Kuroto."

Kuroto went over and sat on the edge of the bed. He took Senshirou's hand.

"Don't worry," Kuroto said, "we're both going to be okay."

"Yeah," Senshirou said and took another deep breath, "yeah we are aren't we?"

* * *

(1)- Lexapro is an anti-depressant used to treat anxiety, depression, and sometimes bipolar disorder.


	11. Chapter 11

**TeeHee. I'm back. With a plot that's going to break your heart by the way. I really like how this chapter turned out but keep in mind this is another one of my midnight typings that I don't have beta'ed what so ever. Enjoy. :)**

"Are you really going to drop Kuroto are you?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"If he continues with this nonsense I will," Takashiro said, "we cannot afford to lose one of the few Zweilts we have."

"What aren't you telling us?" Luka spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Takashiro lied.

"Don't hide things from them," Nikki walked in the door, "their bound to find out eventually."

"What is going on?" Hotsuma demanded.

"Alliances," Nikki said glaring at him.

"What do you mean alliances?" Hotsuma growled.

"Some of the groups are forming sides," she said closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, "Davi's got everyone thinking that we're going to lose and that we need to be able to overthrow who is controlling this operation."

"So, you," Shusei said.

"Yes me," she answered, "he's trying to keep it under wraps but he's a fool to think he could offer Austin and Ali a place and not have me know about it."

"How many groups do they have?" Shusei asked.

"With Davi, they have 3," Nikki answered, "Sienna, and Maria have decided to take his side."

"Is that all?" Shusei asked feeling there was more to the story.

"In the group they have now they have 70," Nikki said.

"And we have?" Shusei asked.

"Zane said he refused to take sides but if he did it would be with Davi giving him 96," Nikki continued.

"And what about us?" Shusei insisted.

"We have 66," Nikki said finally.

"They out number us," Shusei said, "for every 3 of us there's four of them."

"Only if Zane's group joins them," Takashiro said.

"He will," Nikki said, "but it's not a lost cause."

"Not a lost cause?" Hotsuma asked, "We're bound to lose with those odds!"

"Not to mention the Duras attacking," Takashiro told her.

"Not with the experience we have," Nikki insisted, "We have the original four Zweilt groups. Not to mention Davi's group makes up 32 of them and they are all undisciplined."

"But they're skilled fighters," Takashiro said, "You yourself said that."

"So, what?" Nikki asked, "We just give up to them? If Davi takes control the whole fucking world is screwed."

"You don't know that," Takashiro pointed out.

"Hell yes I do," Nikki insisted, "You saw the Zweilts he's trained."

"Nikki," Takashiro said.

"You're thinking about taking his side," it dawned on Nikki, "that's why you want to get rid of Senshirou. He seems weak."

"Don't put it like that," Takashiro said.

"Like what?" Nikki growled, "Oh you mean how it is?"

"We can't leave Senshirou behind!" Yuki blurted out, "he's one of us!"

"Without his group he's got nowhere to go," Shusei said.

"His grandfather's dead," Yuki said, "he's got no one."

"We have to let him go," Takashiro said.

"Let me go?"

Everyone turned to see a confused Senshirou holding on to Kuroto for support as he walked into the room.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have to let you go," Takashiro said, "I can't risk my team for you. If Kuroto wants he will be welcomed and given a new partner."

"Kuroto?" Senshirou's eyes got wide.

"I'm not getting a new partner," Kuroto told him.

"Then I guess we'll be leaving you both behind," Takashiro frowned, "I'll arrange for tickets to fly you both home. You must be out of the mansion by the time we return."

"Where do you expect us to go?" Kuroto demanded.

"You should have thought of that before you refused my offer," Takashiro said.

"You shouldn't regret that Kuroto you did what was right," Nikki said glaring at Takashiro before turning to them, "but you'd both be stupid to refuse mine."

"What?" Senshirou asked confused.

It was Takashiro's turn to glare.

"Nikki you shouldn't be stirring things up now of all times," he warned.

"I'm not sure if Davi's rubbing off on you or not but for some despicable reason you've become as heartless as him," Nikki shot back, "If they want to join my clan we'd be more than happy to take them. Senshirou's needs some recovery time but he'll be back on his feet eventually."

"They'd be sentencing themselves to death," Takashiro said, "You have 102 Zweilts against 66 Nikki don't you think it's time you give up? This fight will not end well."

"I will not fight," Nikki said, "and it'd be in your best interest not to either."

"If you won't fight you'll lose," Takashiro said.

"I came here to tell you there's a meeting between all Zweilts," Nikki said.

"We'll be there," Takashiro said, "you'd do best to head my warning."

"Kuroto and Senshirou?" Nikki said softening her voice towards them.

"I'll join you," Senshirou said, "I can't speak for Kuroto though."

"Of course I'll stand by your side," Kuroto said.

"Good," Nikki said and turned to Takashiro.

"I thought you were better than this," Nikki shook her head and started walk away, "Are you two coming? Does Senshirou need a wheel chair? He doesn't look so good."

"No I'll be fine," Senshirou said and they both followed Nikki down the hall disappearing from view.

"Nothing's ever going to be the same, is it?" Yuki asked quietly.

Luka just took his hand silently as to say _We'll be okay_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Finally. School has been a bitch but know I have a while before we have to go back. Which means more stories**

"The meeting is in 20 minutes," Takashiro said.

He walked away leaving the Zweilts there to drown in their thoughts. Their loyalty and what they knew was right was pulling them in different directions and none of them were sure which path they should follow. The finally started to disperse to their own rooms, the heaviness in the hearts slowing them down.

* * *

"Luka," Yuki said sitting on the bed and putting his head in his hands.

"Yuki?" Luka asked looking at the younger boy in worry.

"He's not really abandoning them is he?" Yuki asked worry in his voice lifting his head up.

"Whatever you want to do I'll stay by your side," Luka answered.

"I can't leave Toko, Tsukumo, Shusei, and Hotsuma but can we really just let Senshirou and Kuroto go like that?" Yuki asked looking at him.

Luka was quiet, unsure of what to say. He didn't really understand human emotions since as a demon he didn't have a need for them. The only emotions he possessed were learned from Yuki and this loyalty that Yuki held for all of them only served to confuse him.

"I can't tell you the right answer," he said finally after thinking things over.

"I wish someone could," Yuki said and laid his hands in his head again.

* * *

Toko stood there unsure of what to do. As Tsukumo walked to their rooms she followed, abandoning her own room in place of her brothers. They sat there quietly a heavy weight placed on their shoulders and hearts. Their loyalty to Takashiro and their desire to do the right thing at odds with each other and pulling them in different directions with no clear answer on what to do, making them freeze up. They sat patiently trying to figure things out.

"We can't leave Yuki," Tsukumo said, "but he's probably thinking the same thing we are."

"We can't all leave Takashiro," Toko said, "he's done a lot for us."

"But at the same time he's the one who put us in this situation," Tsukumo pointed out.

"We swore are loyalty. What are we supposed to do?" Toko asked.

"There's no black and white answer," Tsukumo said, "We just have to go with what we believe."

* * *

Shusei stood there watching Hotsuma punch holes in the wall of their room.

"Everyone is going to leave aren't they?" he turned to Shusei his hands still clenched, blood dripping from his knuckles.

"We could too," Shusei said.

"YOU could," Hotsuma snarled, "We have no guarantee that the leader of a different clan would be willing to pay for me to stay."

Shusei sat there and thought about it. Guiltily he admitted to himself Hotsuma was right. If Shusei left he would be leaving behind Hotsuma, something he couldn't bear to do. That means while everyone else left Takashiro and his wrongs he and Hotsuma would be left behind. They had no choice.

"Let's just get to the meeting," he said quietly and stood, "Maybe we can avoid this all."

* * *

They filed in. Like last time they were one of the first there but as everyone filed in they were far apart. They didn't talk or join together. The most noticeable difference was over half of the Zweilts standing there wore red bands with the "Ruthless" kanji inscribed on it. A shiver ran through them as the recognized Davi's group name. Fear filled the hearts of every one of them. Takashiro's decision didn't seem so misguided any longer. Still they couldn't leave their comrades against this.

They watch silently as once again the eight leaders stood once again but no longer together. They were separated. One side contained Davi, Maria, Sienna, and Takashiro while on the other side stood Nikki, Austin, and Alisan.

"I'm sure by now you all know what's going on," Davi spoke smirking. He saw the sea of red bands against the ones without and he knew they would win with the number they had, "We've also heard Nikki would rather surrender than fight with us."

Alisan and Austin both looked shocked, unable to fathom why she would do that.

"I said we weren't fighting, "Nikki confirmed, "but I never said anything about surrendering."

Davi's eyes narrowed.

"How do you expect not to fight? How do you even expect to win?" Davi asked irritated.

"By showing you the consequences of what you're about to do," Nikki said, "But first I need some help. Jack and Kuroto if you would."

The both stepped up confusing everyone.

"What do you expect to prove Nikki?" Davi asked, "If you had God's Eyes, Voice, Light, or Ears up here I could see what you were trying to prove but with these mediocre Zweilts?"

"You mean God's Past and Future?" Nikki asked a smirk now gracing her lips.

"God's Future?" Takashiro asked as Davi asked "God's Past?"

"You weren't there for this lesson Davi," Nikki smirked, "Two new Zweilt abilities were gained. One was God's Past, someone who has the power to control Space."

"And God's Future was the second but it wasn't revealed," Takashiro said.

"That's what I came to talk to you about when you kicked them both out," Nikki explained, "I figured out who was God's Future and what he could do."

"Kuroto?" Takashiro asked, "How do you figure that?"

"He warps time," Nikki smirked, "he's the one and only reason Senshirou's alive. Jack froze space making it so Senshirou was unable to get any worse. Kuroto sped up the time making it so by the time Senshirou woke up he was fully healed even though it should have taken weeks more."

"That still doesn't explain what they can do to help," Davi said impatiently.

"In addition to speeding time he can see glimpses into the future," Nikki said, "Kuroto if you would come here."

Kuroto stood next to her and she took his hand. She whispered some words almost silently and an orange-ish glow swept across the floor.

Suddenly, the New York house changed. Parts of it were aflame and others crumbling. The sky was filled with smoke and the smell of gas filled the air. The Zweilts, from every side looked around, horrified. A scream was heard, directing their attention over to the battle taking place not five feet from them.

Standing there was Davi and Luka. They were going head to head, Yuki standing at the side flanked by a Hotsuma and Shusei. Hotsuma's arm was dripping blood and his face was dirtied. Shusei was in even worse shape. Both of his hands were covered in cuts, clearly rendering his hands unusable. His left shoulder was patched up but you could see the blood seeping out from under the bandages. It was clear that if Luka lost the battle, Hotsuma and Shusei wouldn't be much help, try as they might. Their swords clashed one last time before both were blasted back in an explosion.

There Kuroto stood. A red orange flash raced across the terrain, freezing anything it came in contact with. Soon everyone fighting around was frozen, nobody could move nor did they seem aware of what was going on around them. Kuroto walked over and a blue flash released Luka, Yuki, Senshirou, Toko, Hotsuma, Shusei, and Nikki. They looked over at him.

"We can't keep fighting them like this," Kuroto said, "We'll end up dead."

"Then the only thing we can do is destroy their last two leaders," Nikki said, "then they'll scurry for power and won't be able to fight us anymore."

"That would involve killing Takashiro," Yuki interrupted.

"Would you rather one man or the 32 Zweilts remaining in our group?" Nikki asked, "You've already lost Tsukumo."

"She's right," Shusei said, "this is out last option."

Slowly Kuroto called on his weapon and killed Davi, the blood not yet seeping but the damage he had down irreversible even when he was unfrozen.

"Who will kill Takashiro?" Yuki asked the sadness trickling into his voice.

"I will," Nikki said standing up, "I won't make you kill your old friend."

Everyone watched as she did to Takashiro, what Kuroto did to Davi.

Kuroto unfroze the rest of the people and the Zweilts from the past watched their future selves. People were confused but it was soon clear what had happened. Unable to fathom what had happened and scared that more of it was to come, the remaining Zweilts scattered running away and ducking out of sight before the remaining Zweilts came after them.

Suddenly everyone was pulled out of the vision in front of them and they were once again in front of the now more fragile looking house.

"We divide ourselves and we're doomed and not only will you lose but we lose many more in the biggest battle to come," she stated, "at the end of both battles only 3 living Zweilts will stand. Do you really want to go into this battle with those odds?"

"How do we know it's not a trick?" Davi eyed her suspiciously.

"I've never needed tricks to kick your ass before and I don't need them now. If you don't believe me try your luck," she challenged.

Davi snarled at her.

"One more slip Nikki and your stupid prophesy won't change my mind," he growled and jumped off the stage, snapping his fingers for his Zweilts to follow him.

Takashiro looked over at her and sighed.

"I guess I was wrong. I should have believed in you," he admitted.

"All of us should have," Sienna said.

Nikki turned to the remaining Zweilts.

"You're dismissed for the day," Nikki announced.

Everyone left but the Japanese Zweilts who stood eerily still.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything," Nikki said, "what Takashiro did was wrong but you grew up with him by your side. He's important to you and you put your trust behind him. You'll have to talk to him and decide your future from there."

They all turned to leave.

"Thank you," Shusei said.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"We had a choice," he said, "if it would have come to that."

She smiled a little bit.

"Go with him," she said, "and always stand by his side."

Shusei smiled slightly.

* * *

The eight of them walked slowly to Takashiro's room.

Yuki was the first one to go in, Luka hovering behind him. The rest of them followed and soon Takashiro was guiltily staring at Kuroto and Senshirou. The silenced screamed in the room and the tension was so palpable it could have been cut with a knife.

"I'm sorry," Takashiro finally sighed, "I was wrong. I don't want to lose my team because of it though. No matter how long it takes Kuroto and Senshirou will be welcomed back with open arms should they decide to."

The pair looked over at those they called their family.

"Yes we're coming back," Senshirou said, "Right Kuroto?"

"Yeah," Kuroto said, "Of course but right now Senshirou needs some rest. We're going back to the

"When do you think he'll admit it?" Isuzu asked Takashiro later.

"Admit what?" Takashiro asked.

"That he's in love with Senshirou," Isuzu said.

Takashiro smiled slightly.

"I'm not sure," Takashiro said, "but it seems everyone knows but Senshirou."

* * *

**Please review. It keeps me writing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so excited to post this new chapter! A big shout out to Kitkat3195 for the amazing review that actually inspired this new chapter. I was so happy to get that awesome review and it really made a bad day so happy for me. ^^ This is one of my favorite chapters so far and I'm so excited to give it to you guys. As always reviews are lovely to get and I love giving new chapters after getting them.**

"Thank you Kuroto," Senshirou said when they got back to their room, "You stood behind me."

"You're welcome," he said, "I'd stand by you no matter what you did."

"Kuroto," Senshirou said, "why did you do it? Stay with me I mean."

"I've already lost one Zweilt partner," Kuroto said, "I wasn't ready to lose another. I never will be."

Senshirou smiled and Kuroto's heart stopped. Even without the competition he'd never have a chance. Senshirou walked over to the bed and shed his shirt lying belly down on the bed with his face to the side. Kuroto's eyes slowly raked over the bare skin of his partner. He heard a soft snoring and smiled slightly.

Kuroto walked over to Senshirou and kissed his cheek. He walked over to the other side of the bed abandoned his shirt and laid next to him. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Toko?" Tsukumo asked worriedly popping his head into her room after hearing the slight sobs coming from the room next door.

Toko quickly tried to wipe up her tears and hid the fact she was crying from her younger brother.

"Nothing," she said quietly trying to hold back the sobs.

Tsukumo came into the room and sat beside her.

"I'm fine," he promised, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. It was an illusion."

"She said it was real," Toko said finally looking up at his with tear filled eyes.

"If they made the choice to fight us but they backed down," Tsukumo said reassuringly, "we're going to be fine."

She leaned her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I hope so," she whispered closing her eyes.

* * *

"Hotsuma," Shusei said as he sat down on the bed.

They were getting ready to go to sleep and Shusei was still dressed fully unlike Hotsuma who preferred to sleep shirtless. Hotsuma knew that the only reason Shusei kept his shirt on was the scars the marred his chest.

"Yes?" Hotsuma asked.

"I promised I wouldn't hide them so I won't but don't dwell on it," he said and Hotsuma watched him carefully as his shirt was discarded. The marks were clearly showing on his skin but he didn't turn away and instead looked Hotsuma straight in the eye.

"I don't blame you for them," he said quietly, "so you don't need to blame yourself for them."

Hotsuma looked at them and then up at Shusei.

"I won't," he said quietly, "not anymore."

"Thank you," Shusei breathed, "come on."

Hotsuma slowly approached the bed and slipped under the sheets on the other side. He looked at Shusei as he drifted into a peaceful sleep. Shusei, in his sleep unconsciously gravitated toward Hotsuma and soon was incased in his arms. Hotsuma breathed in his smell and relaxed as Shusei's head found its way into the crook of Hotsuma's neck. He fit perfectly into place and for once Hotsuma felt content.

* * *

"Luka," Yuki said quietly with his head down.

Luka silently slid next to Yuki so that he was breathing in his intoxicating aroma.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You said you will always protect me," Yuki began.

"Yes," Luka agreed.

"Who's going to protect you when the war comes?" he asked.

"I am," Luka answered.

"I want to protect you!" Yuki burst out.

Luka smiled slightly and looked over at him, running the back of his hand gently down the side of Yuki's face.

"You can protect me by saying safe," he said and stood up, "I will be able to better protect myself if you're safe."

"I will," Yuki said, "I promise."

"Good," Luka said and pulled back the sheets ushering Yuki in and making sure he was comfortable, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Yuki replied and promptly fell asleep.

_"Luka," a woman called._

_A tall, mysterious figure was at her side, on one knee waiting for her to tell him what was wrong._

_"I want you to be careful," she said, "this battle will be tough."_

_"I will," he promised the woman._

_"In case you don't make it back I want you to know that I love you," she said gently kissing his lips._

_"I love you too," Luka said, "I will not betray you, Yuki."_

Yuki shot up out of bed and looked around. He felt for anything different about him yet could find nothing.

"Yuki," Luka asked and Yuki looked up to see the Dura hovering over him looking slightly worried.

"I'm fine," Yuki said, "Just a weird dream."

"Everything is okay now," Luka said, "you should go back to sleep."

"I will," he said and laid back down but he couldn't break the sense of déjà vu he was having at the dream that had been having.

_'It all seemed so real'_ he thought.

* * *

"How much longer can we avoid conflict?" Cory asked.

His territory was threatened and he was fuming. He had come back from his mission only to find out what had happen.

"As long as it takes," Nikki answered.

"He's a danger in this house!" Cory fumed.

"But we need all the help we can get," Nikki declared leaving no room for argument, "Now out, the lot of you!"

"Leader's meeting?" Sami questioned.

"Yes if by leader's meeting you mean a big argument between Nikki and Davi," Ali said smirking slightly as she walked in.

"I can't help it!" Nikki exclaimed, "He's such an ass."

"I am not," Davi growled walking in.

"Nikki it's not his fault he's got a stick up his ass," Ali teased.

"I don't have a stick up my ass!" Davi hissed.

"Yeah that's the problem," Nikki mumbled.

"What?" he asked glaring at her.

Nikki glared back.

"The problem isn't that you have a stick up your ass, it's that no one's been up your ass!" Nikki spat out.

"How dare you!" Davi snarled back.

"I'm just saying if you got out of the closet you'd be much happier," Nikki went back to her calm, teasing demeanor.

"Well they're not getting any work done," Sami said and they all started to walk away.

"Get that thing away from me!" Davi yelled at Nikki as they walked away.

"I'm telling you it will make you feel better!" Nikki teased laughing.

"I don't even know what it is!" Davi exclaimed.

They heard a crash and then a deep chuckle.

"Really Nikki?" Austin's voice came through the chaos.

"It's a good makeshift for him," Nikki explained, "I keep trying to explain it will make him feel better."

"You mean makeshaft," Ali grounded out in between laughing.

"Exactly," Nikki laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**New Chapter! Yay. I've had some time lately so I thought I'd get the new one out. Again thanks for the review Kitkat. I was really excited to get it. The more feedback I get the better the chapters will be and the more often it will be updated and with that being said...Don't Forget To Review! :P**

* * *

Groggily Shusei went to sit up, only to find he couldn't move due to a large arm swung around him. His gaze fell on a sleeping Hotsuma. He hair was sticking up in all directions and the usual frown on his face had faded. Dark brown eyelashes fluttered across his cheeks and without his shirt you could see his muscles which rippled every time he moved in closer.

Shusei sighed and decided against awakening him. He laid back down and felt himself get pulled further into strong arms until the scent of burning wood and crisp air filled his lungs with every breath. Hotsuma had a scent that was impossible to duplicate. Strong arms held him close to Hotsuma's chest. He soon fell back asleep to the steady beating of Hotsuma's heart.

When he woke up later Hotsuma's golden eyes were watching him. He didn't look away once he was caught but instead raked his eyes up and down Shusei's body as if trying to take something in. Shusei sat up quickly not realizing how close Hotsuma's face was and ended up crashing Hotsuma's lips into his own. He was shocked at first but he didn't move. They kept kissing, Hotsuma eventually wrapping his arms around Shusei and Shusei wrapped his fingers in his hair.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"You need to get out here now," a deep voice from the other side of the room said.

Shusei and Hotsuma broke apart and looked at each other. Hotsuma started to put on his shirt. Shusei grabbed his shirt and followed suit.

"We'll be right there," his softer voice said.

"Hurry!" the voice demanded, "I need to show you where you're going but I'm not waiting here all day."

Hotsuma's eyes narrowed but Shusei shot a reassuring smile his way and they both walked to the door. Shusei opened it and behind it stood a five foot nine man. His eyes were a startling red color and his hair was a mess of blonde-orange color. His had several piercings in each ear. He was wearing a red hoodie with black jeans and black sneakers. He had a scowl on his face.

"Who are you?" Hotsuma asked glaring at him with a ferocity Shusei had never seen.

"Tth," the man said blowing off his question completely and looking over at Shusei.

"Ready?" he asked more gently pissing off Hotsuma even more.

"Sure," Shusei said and started to follow the man, taken aback when Hotsuma pulled him closer to him.

"Stay near me," Hotsuma said lowly, "I don't like him."

"You're not exactly my favorite person either," the man in front of them shot back.

"Stay out of people's conversations," Hotsuma snarled walking faster to catch up with him.

"Don't talk behind people's backs," the man said turning around and getting into his face, "only cowards do that."

"I'm not a coward," Hotsuma growled at him.

"Then say it to my face," the man said drawing his sword, "right now."

Hotsuma drew his weapon and raised it.

"Hotsuma!" Shusei said trying to draw him back but finding himself unable to.

"Cory!" a loud voice barked and the man named Cory sheathed his sword.

"Yes?" he asked turning around to come face to face with a shorter man with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Calm down," he said, "it figures you two would get into a fight."

"What do you mean by that?" Hotsuma asked once again raising his sword ready to attack.

"Don't you dare!" Cory said grabbing his own weapon.

"Heel!" the man said calmly, "what are you, an animal?"

"He threatened you!" Cory yelled in frustration.

"I don't care what he did!" the man said sternly, "I'm telling you to stop."

"Fine," Cory said letting his sword disappear and standing next to him protectively.

"I'm Adam," the man greeted.

Hotsuma narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"No you're not," Hotsuma said, "We've already met Adam."

"No you've met an Adam. God's eye from the looks of it. I'm Dr. Adam Logan," he smiled slightly, "Just call me Logan. It's easier than confusing everyone."

"I'm assuming you're the one people go to for medical problems then," Shusei said to him.

"Yes," he smiled and looked over at Cory, "And this is Cory. He's God's Voice. It makes him extremely hotheaded and the fact that he was sent to help you guys…."

"Means what?" Hotsuma asked bad-temperedly.

"Nikki got bored," Cory sniped back before Logan could answer.

"She probably had a better reason than that," Logan said, "I'll take them where they're going. You go be a good little lap dog and go back to your master."

Cory glared but left anyway.

"Lap dog?" Shusei asked.

"Adam says jump Cory asks how high," Logan explained laughing.

Even Hotsuma cracked a smile at the explanation.

"This way," Logan said and led them into a room with a blue door.

* * *

Tsukumo woke up on the floor dazed and slightly confused. He sat up and almost hit his head on a headboard. Looking over he saw his sister sleeping, her face in the pillow, buried under layers of blankets. The TV was still on, the volume low. He's fallen asleep in her room.

"Toko," he said after clearing the sleep from his throat.

A low groan came from the pillow.

"Toko," he said again shaking her gently.

"Too early," she groaned unhappily.

"We should start getting ready," he said standing up and stretching out.

She just groaned again.

"You're the one who wanted to watch the movie last night," he reminded her.

"I know," she said finally making a move to get up when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm supposed to show you where to go," a voice on the other side of the door said, "Are you ready to go? I can't find your brother."

"I'm here," Tsukumo said, "we're ready to go."

Toko shot a glare at him but got up anyway and slipped on her shoes. They both walked over to the door and opened it. Standing behind it was Danny.

"Awesome," he smiled, "Let's go."

They started walking through the hallways. They came across the splatter painted one and took a left. The walked down the halls silently until Tsukumo stopped short.

"Someone's following us," he informed Danny.

"Yes someone is," Danny said smiling slightly, "Jack, more specifically."

Toko looked around but couldn't see him.

"I sensed him," Tsukumo explained, "I don't see him anywhere."

"He's about 20 feet back," Danny admitted, "Didn't want to make you nervous."

"Didn't do us much good it seems," Jack said coming into view.

He was still smiling a crooked smile that disturbed them. It was unsettling the way he walked in his heavy army boots without making so much as an ounce of noise. His black hoodie and jeans made him almost impossible to see in the hallway which was darker than it should have been. His red eyes almost glowed in the dark.

"No it didn't," Tsukumo agreed.

"He's not that bad," Toko said, "and besides I'd rather have him in view."

"Well that settles it then," Jack smiled creepily; "I'll stay close by."

"In front of us," Tsukumo insisted.

"In front of you," Jack agreed.

They walked silently down the corridors and finally stopped at a black door. Jack pushed it open and beckoned them in. Tsukumo and Toko walked in, wondering what was in store for them.

* * *

Kuroto woke up sleepily to his name being called.

"Kuroto," Senshirou mumbled in his sleep again, "Don't leave me. I love you."

Kuroto's breathing hitched and he stared down at Senshirou.

Finally after a few minutes of debating, he gently shook Senshirou, surprised when Senshirou flew up and clutched at him burying his head into Kuroto's chest.

"Senshirou," Kuroto breathed in surprise.

"Kuroto," Senshirou said shaking slightly.

"You're fine," Kuroto said softly, "everything's okay."

Senshirou looked up at Kuroto and then slowly let go.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I was having a nightmare."

"It's fine," Kuroto said, "but you should start to get ready now."

"Oh, oh yeah," Senshirou said getting up slowly and wincing.

"Senshirou?" Kuroto asked looking at him.

"Just a little sore," Senshirou promised.

They went about getting ready and we're finally set when Senshirou got worried.

"How much of my dream did you hear?" he asked looking over at Kuroto.

"I woke up at the part where you asked me to stay," Kuroto said not looking him in the eyes.

"So you heard me say that I..?" Senshirou asked not finishing the sentence.

"Yeah but just forget it," Kuroto said, "I know you didn't mean it. It's fine."

A knock interrupted what Senshirou was about to say next.

"Ready to go?" a voice asked.

"Yeah we're ready," Kuroto called and went to open the door.

Standing on the other side was the Duras that they had met when they were called.

"I'm taking you where we're going," Leslie said straight faced and turned around, "follow me."

They followed Leslie down a few different hallways until they led to one that held a red door at the end.

"Ready?" Leslie asked and opened the door.

* * *

_"Luka," the woman said._

_"I know I have to die," she said once he looked over, "I want you to be the one to do it."_

_"I cannot," Luka said looking at the woman he loved._

_"Yes you can and you must," she said, "I want to die in your arms."_

_He looked down and they heard the fighting around them as silence sunk in between the two. Finally he pulled the woman into his arms and drew his sword._

_"I will wait for you Yuki," he promised._

Yuki sat straight up in the bed. He'd been having weird dreams constantly and was unsure of what to do.

"Yuki?" Luka's voice cut through his thinking.

"Luka," he said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Luka asked him standing closer to the bed.

"No," Yuki said looking up, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Luka asked his eyes softening slightly.

"Yes," Yuki promised.

A knock on the door caused Luka to draw his sword.

"I'm here to take you to the meeting today," a soft voice said.

Yuki went over and opened the door.

Behind it was Kyle. A short blonde boy with large blue eyes. He wore a light blue hoodie and a pair of black jeans with white sneakers.

"Ready to go?" he smiled slightly and beckoned them to follow him.

Jesse came out and stood closely to Kyle, ready to protect him if he needed to. They walked down a few corridors silently and then finally they got to a yellow door.

"This way," Kyle said and they walked through the door.

**HeeHee. I'll see if you see why this is a cliffe. You have to figure it out though. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the review! :D **

**Good luck with this chapter by the way. If you are easily disturbed this might not be the chapter for you. Also the cliffe was on purpose because I was feeling mean today. Sorry about that. Review please! **

Hotsuma and Shusei walked through the blue door, eager to see everyone else and find out what was next. However when they looked around there was no one there. The lights went out the door behind them shut. Hotsuma started to pound on it, pulling on the door to no avail.

"We're locked in," Shusei said.

"What the hell is going on?" Hotsuma roared to the empty room.

"Testing, testing," a voice over an intercom announced.

"Who's there?" Hotsuma yelled.

"Watch you back," the voice said.

Shusei realized a beat too late.

"Hotsuma!" he shouted out as a burst of flames caught the edge red jacket, barely missing his hand.

Hotsuma jumped out of the way of the next flame and next to Shusei.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled out again.

They looked around. Someone was definitely in the wings but they couldn't see anyone. The darkness bled through every crevice of the room.

"What's your name?" Shusei called out.

"We're just getting started," a voice came through the darkness leaving both Japanese Zweilts with a horrific realization.

There was more than one.

* * *

Tsukumo and Toko walked through the door unsure of what to expect. When they walked in the door slammed behind them. Toko went back to it, trying to open it and pounding her hands against the door screaming for someone to let them out.

"I'm sorry," a man said and they looked over to see Danny and Jack.

"I'm so very sorry," Danny said looking up and lifting his hands.

"Run!" Tsukumo yelled at Toko and they barely dodged the piece of furniture hurled their way.

"Don't let him get near you!" Tsukumo said, "He can paralyze you!"

Instinctively Tsukumo and Toko drew their weapons. They were in a small cramped room. Danny was coming from one way and from the other, Jack was descending.

Tsukumo didn't have a plan and as they got closer it became painfully clear.

They were fucked.

* * *

Hotsuma and Shusei both drew weapons but with no knowledge of where to swing and no idea what they were up against they weren't sure what they could do.

"Light the table," Shusei said.

"What?" Hotsuma asked looking over at him.

"The table," Shusei said, "didn't you see it when your coat caught fire. To the left at 11 o'clock there was a wooden table. Set it on fire so we can have a better idea of where we are.

Hotsuma obeyed and set the table on fire. Immediately he regretted it.

Sitting there at the table in a chair only a few inches away was Adam. The first one they'd met but instead of the usual calm, playful demeanor they'd come to know, a sadistic smirk was on his face. Covering his white clothes and hair was a thick red liquid.

On the other side was Cory with the same unsettling smirk and a bucket. He dumped it on the table and the only light that had let them know where the two were;

Was gone.

* * *

They were starting to get closer when the floor beneath them crumbled. They were suddenly in a room with no one there. There were no windows and the room was made of concrete. Jack and Danny jumped down, Danny chanting I'm sorry as the got closer and Tsukumo realized what was so creepy. The walls, which should have been the gray color of concrete was a frighteningly familiar crimson.

"Where are we?" Toko asked looking around the blood stained walls.

"Welcome to hell," Danny said, "I really am so sorry."

* * *

Kuroto and Senshirou walked through the red door. Once they got inside they noticed nobody was in there. The door shut behind them and Kuroto ran over trying to pry it open. He struck the door a few times before drawing his weapon and trying again. Nothing would break through it.

"What's going on?" Kuroto yelled.

"You can't save them, just wait and see," a voice over the intercom said creepily, "watch as your friends die."

Two screens popped on and they watched in horror as they saw the scenes unfolding.

They couldn't see anything from the first screen but Hotsuma and Shusei's voice rang clearly. They very obviously didn't know what was going on and had no escape planned.

Tsukumo and Toko were back to back getting ready to fend off the impending attack but that wasn't the worst. They watch the third screen with muted horror. Stuck in a room they would be no help and there was no telling when they would suffer the same fate as Yuki and Luka who were on the third screen, drenched in their own blood.

* * *

**Yes, Yes I am leaving it there. You'd better hope someone reviews soon. Mwhahaha**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! Mwhahaha. There's still a lot of things to be explained and a lot of things you won't get yet but just you wait and everything will fall into place. Thanks for the reviews Kitkat! =^-^= It makes me so happy to see them. Good bye for now my pretties.**

* * *

"Hotsuma!" Shusei yelled as he heard the quick steps of the other Zweilts in the room, "Watch out!"

Hotsuma moved to the right just in time to barely miss a flame aimed at him. Cory threw another perfectly aimed flame at him. Hotsuma dodge again and everything was once again dark. They heard the scurrying of footsteps and another flame was aimed. Shusei looked around and realized he wasn't being attacked.

"Hotsuma we need to move!" Shusei warned and the both of them jumped out of the way just as a blue light appeared and a cage appeared that would have trapped them both. Something caught Shusei's eyes.

"Hotsuma there's torches!" Shusei said in the dark, "Light them up so we can see. They're along the walls at every o'clock!"

Hotsuma shot fire at each torch and soon the room had a dim light in it so they could see where they were going. Adam and Cory were standing around them. They had their weapons drawn and Shusei and Hotsuma did the same. They were about to start fighting together when a blow came through the floor and they fell down.

Once again they were plunged into darkness. The small light they had found not strong enough to light where they were beneath.

"Light up everything you can," Shusei said, "quickly."

"I don't know where you are!" Hotsuma yelled, "I might hit you!"

"It doesn't matter!" Shusei yelled, "I'd rather get burnt than get killed!"

Hotsuma raised his hands to set everything on fire but looked out into the dark. Could he really hurt Shusei again like he had before? He couldn't even forgive himself for accidently hurting him, what was he going to do if he was forced to do it on purpose?

"Hotsuma, Now!" Shusei yelled from somewhere in the darkness.

He lit everything up.

* * *

"Tsukumo?" Toko asked shakily.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"What do we do?" she asked as they came closer.

Tsukumo tried to think of something when they hit the wall.

"Do you trust us?" Danny said almost silently to Tsukumo, "We're not here to hurt you."

"It doesn't look like that," Tsukumo said almost silently back.

"Trust us," Danny demanded, "it's the only way we're getting out alive."

"What do we need to do?" Tsukumo asked finally.

"Go left," Danny commanded, "Kill anything you see that doesn't make noise."

"That doesn't what?" Tsukumo asked.

"Make noise," Danny hissed, "Hurry!"

_Toko, _Tsukumo said to his sister, _Go left and kill anything that doesn't make noise. If it makes noise leave it alone._

"What?" Toko asked disbelievingly.

_Trust me, _Tsukumo said.

Toko nodded her head once and they both jerked to the right coming up on several disturbing people. Each one of them looked like Danny or Jack but neither was even breathing. True to their word they destroyed them, not knowing what was going on. One came to their left and Tsukumo shot at it. They looked over to see Danny fighting the doppelgangers on the right side of the room. Once most of them were destroyed they looked over at Danny and Jack.

"What's going on?!" Toko panicked.

"It wasn't Jack," Danny explained, "The person following us in the hallway wasn't him. I don't know what's going on but there are doppelgangers everywhere."

"But Jack talked in the hallway," Tsukumo said, "how could you have known it wasn't him?"

"The voice was too deep," Danny explained, "it's not usually that deep."

"How did you know it wasn't just a throat ache or something?" Tsukumo questioned.

Danny looked like he was debating something.

"Well?" Toko demanded.

"We sleep in the same bed okay?" Danny finally admitted, "I'm the first person to see him in the morning and he was fine! I know my partner!"

"Fine," Tsukumo said, "But where is he?"

"I don't know," Danny admitted again, "He was there during breakfast."

"Speaking of breakfast," Toko murdered at the sound of Tsukumo's stomach.

"That's where I was supposed to take you before Nikki changed coordinates," Danny explained, "But now I'm thinking it wasn't Nikki after all."

* * *

"I've lost sight of Hotsuma and Shusei," Senshirou called to Kuroto, "Hotsuma lit the whole room up in flames."

"What?" Kuroto stopped trying to dismantle the air vent for a second.

"And Tsukumo and Toko fell through a hole," Senshirou called, "I can barely see them but it looks like their fighting Jack and Danny over and over again. Every time they take them down, they heal and get back up again."

"Dammit!" Kuroto yelled and kicked the air vent screen which broke under the pressure of his kick.

"At least we found the way out," Senshirou said trying to calm him down, "we can go and help them now."

"How are Luka and Yuki holding up?" Kuroto asked.

Senshirou said nothing.

"Senshirou?" Kuroto asked.

"They're unconscious and it doesn't look like they're breathing," Senshirou finally said quietly, "we need to focus on Hotsuma and Shusei. It looks like Tsukumo and Toko are okay and Yuki and Luka look dead. We need to help those that might still be alive."

"Damn it," Kuroto said again, "C'mon let's get out of here."

They started to crawl through the vents but without knowing where they were, it was a blind effort. They finally found an outing and Kuroto started to break through the vent.

"Did you hear that?" a voice said from down the hall.

"Yeah I heard it," another said and Kuroto froze in panic.

If they got caught they couldn't help anyone. They'd be as good as dead. He drew Senshirou close to him and held him tight. The footsteps got closer and finally Leslie and a man they didn't know were under the vents.

"I'm sure I heard something," the man said.

"So did I," Leslie said frowning, "like metal being hit, but there's none here."

Kuroto clutched Senshirou and leaned down, catching his lips.

_I love you_, Kuroto mouthed, _I'm sorry._

"But the only metal is in the air-," the man said and then he looked up.

* * *

**Are you ready for more yet? Than you'd better review. :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so I'm gonna start out with a funny story. When Kitkat reviewed my chapter this morning I decided to be nice and give her another chapter right away since I'd already written it in the heat of the passion. Well I uploaded it seconds after she reviewed and then I forgot to post it. That was one of my finer moments. lol**

**This chapter is because I forgot yesterday. I'm sorry Kitkat.**

**Anyway as always here's a chapter and this will help explain some of the things and will leave you with a couple of questions.**

**Review the chapter for the next one.**

* * *

Fire surrounded everything and as Hotsuma looked around at the piles of ashes, he realized he'd destroyed everything. The only thing left standing was him. He looked around panicky for Shusei but he was nowhere in sight. His breathing got heavier and he scaled the ruble to get into the top room, hoping to find Shusei there. When he finally made it, sitting there was Shusei, in the hands of Cory.

"Get off of him!" Hotsuma yelled, shocking Cory and causing him to drop the boy for a moment.

Then he glared back at Hotsuma and stood up getting into his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Cory yelled angrily, "You could have fucking killed him!"

"What the hell do you call what you were trying to do?" Hotsuma roared back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cory growled, "I only came when I heard his screams. I barely got him out before everything went up in flames!"

"You were the one trying to kill us!" Hotsuma growled, "You and that fucking white haired boy!"

Cory's eyes narrowed.

"What white haired boy?" Cory asked.

"The Adam kid!" Hotsuma yelled, enraged.

"Adam's hair is brown you dumbshit," Cory growled "If you're going to accuse someone at least get your facts straight."

Shusei thought about it for a minute and realized Cory was right. The first time they'd met the boy, his hair had been a dark brown, almost black color.

Said boy walked into the room. True to Cory's word Adam's hair was an almost black color.

"What is going on 'round here?" Adam asked, "First we get an intruder alert 'round this here area, then we run into you lot who accuse us 'a tryna kill ya'll."

Shusei's eyes narrowed and he released his weapon, slicing cleanly through Adam who looked at him in surprise before blood flooding from his mouth and he fell to his knees and then face first on the floor.

Hotsuma looked beside himself and looked over at Cory's murderous expression.

"Where is my Adam?" he asked glaring at Shusei.

"What?" Hotsuma asked confused.

"Adam has a New York accent," Shusei explained to him, "that was a Southern one."

"Then where is he?" Hotsuma asked looking confused.

"Over here," Adam, the real one said wincing in pain as the gash across his chest burned, "and we're under attack. We need to get to Nikki. Now."

* * *

"We have to get out of here," Danny said looking over at Tsukumo and Toko, "Jack will find us then we have to find Nikki. She'll know more about what's going on than us."

"How do we get out of the hole?" Tsukumo asked him.

The hole they had fallen through was about twenty feet up. Impressively high up for the house.

"I'd say we go through the hole in the wall down here," Danny said.

"What ho-?" Toko started to ask when there was a loud boom.

"That one," Danny said and looked over at a sweaty Jack.

He had a sword in his hand but there also a faint greenish glow was fading from his hand that was obviously the culprit of the explosion. He had obviously gone crazy looking for Danny. His hair was out of place and his clothes disheveled. He had sweat pouring down his face and a determined glare was plastered on his face.

"Danny," he said running over to him and pulling him close, "I couldn't find you."

"I'm alright," Danny promised, "but we have to get out of here and find out what's going on. Have you seen Nikki?"

"No," he said finally releasing the boy from his clutches and looking over at the other two.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked looking over them and noticing a few scratches covering them.

"We're okay," Toko said.

"Can't say the same from the room," Tsukumo said looking around at the destroyed room.

"Things can be replaced," Jack said, "as long as the people are okay everything is fine."

"Then let's go find Nikki and find out what's going on," Danny said straightening up and leading the way out.

* * *

"Who's up there?" the man called out loudly.

Senshirou and Kuroto held each other and didn't make a sound, hoping they would go away. Kuroto could feel the scratches the marred his skin from climbing around in the vents and as the people got closer they started to burn worse.

"Who's there?" Leslie called and hit the vent.

Senshirou buried his head in Kuroto's shoulder. They were as good as dead.

The vent was opened and they found themselves hurdling to the ground.

They hit it hard and came face to face with Leslie and a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"That's the boy from the infirmary isn't it?" the man looked over at Leslie.

Leslie shook his head in confirmation.

"What the hell are you doing crawling around in the air vents?" the man asked leaning down.

Kuroto drew his weapon making the boy jump back and Leslie growl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Leslie hissed at them.

"You locked us in there," Kuroto said, "they might be dead because of you!"

"Who locked you where? Who's hurt?" the man said again coming closer, "What the hell happened?"

"He locked us in a room to watch them die," Kuroto said glaring at Leslie, "Don't mess with me. I know you're in on it too."

"Leslie," the man said calmly.

"Yes Logan?" Leslie asked looking thoroughly confused.

"I need you to restrain him," Logan said.

Kuroto started to swing at Leslie but he caught the weapon and tried to stop the boy from thrashing around. Senshirou released his weapon but before he could attack Leslie Logan held him back.

"Stop it!" Logan yelled, "We're trying to help you dammit!"

"You're going to kill us too!" Kuroto yelled out, growling when his hands were finally restrained.

Both boys were cuffed and unable to move.

"Now," Logan said, "I'm going to look over your cuts and you're going to tell us what the hell is going on here."

* * *

**Still no word about Yuki and Luka!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so excited and I just can't hide it, You're about to get some answers and a new cliffe. LOL I'm back. And crazy as ever. Enjoy the new chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :D**

* * *

"Adam," Cory said running over and helping the boy to walk.

"Well are you going to help?" Cory said looking over at Shusei and Hotsuma.

Shusei walked over and put the man's arm over his shoulder helping Cory to prop him up.

"I thought the change in directions was weird so I went to find Nikki to find out what was going on," Adam explained, "I was blind-sided by someone who looked like me but talked weird, like he was from down south instead of New York."

"There have been a lot of them," Adam continued, "but there's always a slight difference from the real person. You really have to look at them. A fake version of Hotsuma almost killed me."

"Do we know what's going on? Is it a Duras?" Shusei asked.

"No," Adam said, "we'd get reading of a Duras nearby. It's someone already here."

"Maybe Davi's group?" Shusei asked thinking out loud.

"I'm not sure," Adam admitted, "But we have to find out soon. Two Zweilts have gone missing."

"You're not going to make it very far," Shusei observed.

"He's right," Adam said looking up at Cory, "go get Logan and Nikki and meet us back here. We'll be okay and you're the only one who knows the way."

Cory looked like he was debating something.

"We'll be fine I promise," Adam insisted.

"Okay," Cory finally said and turned to Hotsuma, "Don't try anything funny."

Hotsuma just glared at him as he ran off.

* * *

"This way," Danny said leading them down another hall, "they're probably in the breakfast hall."

"How much further?" Toko asked looking around.

"Just to the left," Danny said walking and going to open the door.

The hairs on the back of Tsukumo's neck stood up.

"Don't open the door," Tsukumo urged.

"Are you getting the same feeling that I am?" Danny asked looking back at him, "like it's a…"

"A trap," Tsukumo nodded.

"We need to get out of here and find them," Danny said, "Jack do you want to scout ahead?"

Jack looked over at him and quickly nodded. He ran up to Adam and took his belt.

"What are you?" Danny started before he realized what Jack was doing, "Oh. They already copied us. They can't fix things like you adding a belt and me losing one."

Jack smirked and nodded once.

"We need a code word too," Tsukumo suggested, "so we know who's who."

Jack whispered something in Danny's ear that made him go red instantly.

"Something other than that," Danny hissed at him.

Jack smirked slightly, the same creepy grin he always seemed to have.

Jack whispered into his ear again.

"That could work," Danny said, "goodbye."

"What was it?" Tsukumo asked once Jack was out of sight.

Danny leaned in closely to Tsukumo and whispered in his ear.

Tsukumo just smiled and whispered the word in Toko's ear.

* * *

"Now can you please tell me what happened?" Logan asked the glaring Kuroto as he applied some antiseptic to the cuts.

"_He _came to get us from our room," Kuroto started glaring at Leslie who was sitting down next to Senshirou.

"You mean Leslie," Logan asked.

"Yes," Kuroto said, "he said he was supposed to take us down to a meeting. We walked through the door and it locked on us. We tried to get out and then a voice said 'you can't save them, just wait and see. Watch as your friends die.' We watched the attack Hotsuma and Shusei, Tsukumo and Toko, and Yuki and Luka"

"Are you sure it was Leslie?" Logan asked as he started to bandage the cuts covering Kuroto, "there's no difference at all?"

Kuroto looked Leslie up and down and couldn't find a difference at all but then Senshirou spoke up.

"He's taken a piercing out," Senshirou noticed.

"He lost an earring this morning," Logan said, "but that was about 6 this morning. A few hours before you'd been attacked. We heard some strange noises and went to investigate. Something attacked us and Leslie lost a backing and had to take it out."

"If it wasn't him than who was it?" Kuroto asked.

"I'm not sure," Logan asked then leaned back and went to get Senshirou.

He was walking over when he dropped the bottle suddenly.

"Did you say Hotsuma and Shusei?" he asked and turned to Kuroto.

"Yeah, why?" Kuroto asked.

"I led them to the coordinates Nikki sent Cory this morning," he said realization dawning, "I swear I didn't realize-."

"That they were in trouble?" Cory asked stepping up, "it wasn't me you were talking to. There have been doppelgangers lurking about. They have been attacking everyone."

"Is everyone okay?" Leslie asked and Logan got up and started on Senshirou's cuts.

"I don't know," Cory said, "I can't find anyone. It's like the whole place has been deserted."

"Where are the Zweilt leaders?" Logan asked.

"I can't find anyone. I've been walking for two hours and you're the first living people I've come across," Cory said plainly, "It's like the whole house has been rearranged."

A loud bang sounded from down the hall, followed by an irritated yell.

"I can't fucking find anything!" the ever eloquent Jack screamed into the nothingness.

"Jack?" Cory asked sticking his head out of the door.

"Cory?" Jack said, "Finally. I don't know what the fuck is going on but nothing is where it's supposed to be."

"I know," he said then turned to Logan, "Adam's in trouble. We need medical help right away."

"Something is coming after Tsukumo, Toko, and Danny," Jack said, "We need to find everyone and get into one room."

"Okay let me just finish up on these cuts," Logan said bandaging Senshirou's cuts.

"Can you sense Danny?" Leslie turned to Jack, "We should find them before we go get Adam."

"Yeah I can sense him if you're ready to go," Jack answered and everyone looked at Logan for confirmation.

"We should get going," Logan said, "but don't wander off at all."

They uncuffed Kuroto and Senshirou and they all followed Jack down a maze of halls. Finally they stumbled on Danny, Toko, and Tsukumo still walking around hopelessly.

"Jack," Danny said, "I've never been so happy to see you in my life."

"For once I'm glad to be creped out," Toko said then put a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-."

"Say that out loud?" Jack asked, "Don't worry I get that a lot."

"It's still not right," Toko said feeling bad.

"It's fine," Cory said impatiently, "and an explanation for a different time. We have to find Adam."

They kept walking until finally they came across the resting place of Hotsuma, Shusei, and Adam.

Adam was looking deathly pale though Shusei was using a red coat to try to keep the bleeding to a minimum.

"Thank you," Cory breathed and ushered Logan over before sitting down and grasping Adam's hand, "You're going to be alright."

"What about Yuki and Luka?" Shusei asked looking over at Cory.

Cory met his eyes with a grim expression.

"I found them," he said solemnly.

"And?" Hotsuma asked not quite getting it.

"They're dead," Cory said almost silently, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Logan asked.

"They had to pulse and rigor had set. They'd been dead for some time," he said unhappily.

"Where the hell is Nikki?" Logan growled looking down, "Why wasn't she here to help?"

The whole ground started shaking beneath them. They all looked around at each other as their vision blurred before becoming dark. They couldn't hear full conversations and tried to make out what was being said.

"They've lost consciousness."

"It's a mind trick."

"Anything is the dream is happening in real life."

"Someone's controlling their minds."

"Duras have been spotted."

"Luka and Yuki are in critical condition."

"They can't seem to respond to us."

"It's like they are dead."

Everything went dark.

* * *

**REVIEW PEOPLE! No seriously don't forget.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Part one of the awakening of the effected Zweilts. Sorry it's a little later than I expected. Happy readings. :)**

* * *

When Hotsuma woke up he the smell of disinfectant overwhelmed him. He looked around at the purple walls and realized he was in a hospital bed. An IV was connected to his arm as well as a heart monitor. In the hospital bed next to him was Shusei. A few bandages covered his arm and neck. His eyes were shut, the only sign of life emitting from him was the subtle movements of his chest and the beeping of his heart monitor.

"Shusei?" Hotsuma asked looking over at him but too tired to move.

"I don't think he'll be answering you while asleep," a female voice said and Hotsuma looked over at a woman in a seat.

"The all elusive leader of Tamashii Clan," Hotsuma spat at her.

"If I'm not in your dream, it's very likely you won't find me," Nikki agreed.

"Why weren't you?" Hotsuma asked glaring at her.

"I wasn't in the wing at the time of the attack," Nikki said.

"What happened?" Shusei croaked.

"Shusei," Hotsuma said trying to get up to go over to him.

He was stopped by the wires connected to him. He raised a hand to rip them off only to be stop by a smaller hand. He looked up agitatedly to see Nikki giving him a look.

"Hotsuma I'm fine," Shusei's quiet voice said, "Don't try to pull out your IV."

"What happened?" Hotsuma said glaring at Nikki.

"A Duras snuck in this morning," Nikki said, "a Zweilt was late to their post and missed its entrance. This particular Duras was an Opast. He had the power to pull you into a truly real dream."

"Which means anything that happens in the dream happened out of it," Shusei guessed.

"Exactly," Nikki explained, "we didn't realize what was happening to you guys. You were just running around destroying things and gathering cuts and bruises the whole time. Things around you were being destroyed and we had no idea what was going on. Once the Duras was spotted we figured he had something to do with it. He was extremely allusive of the clan we sent after him, since the Giou and Tamashii Clans were in the range of the effects except the Takashiro and I. We were both at the leader's meeting. Turns out he's a Duras who puts creatures in your dreams that take the shape of someone you've met. They attack you in the dream but you sustain the real damage when you wake up."

Silence crept through the room

"What does the mean about Luka and Yuki?" Shusei finally asked.

"They woke up," Nikki said, "Instead of making them disappear you imaginations went to the worst possible solution. It made you think they were dead when in reality Yuki using God's Light forced them from the dream."

"So the creatures were as damaged by the light as a regular Duras?" Shusei asked.

"Yes," Nikki agreed, "It's hopefully the only one with that gift. We destroyed it but I'd hate to run into it again. The damage it caused was undeniably the most in years."

* * *

Cory woke up disoriented in familiar purple rooms. He cursed the fact Nikki had decided white was too clinical. It's not the like smell of disinfectant didn't give it away. He was in a hospital bed. He looked to his left and saw Adam laying the bed, his shirt opened and his chest bandaged. An IV was connected to his arm and the heart monitor beeped steadily.

Cory looked over at the IVs in his arm and raised a hand.

"Don't you dare tear them out," Adam's sleep coated voice warned, "They're there for your health. I might be stuck in bed for now but I'm going to kill you if you even try it."

"Are you okay?" Cory said sitting up carefully so he didn't disrupt the drip.

"I'm fine," Adam said, "A little tired but I'll be okay."

"What happened?" Cory asked.

Adam repeated what Nikki had told them earlier.

"If they took on the appearance of someone I knew why did you have white hair?" Cory looked over at him.

"Why were you dreaming of my past before they came?" Adam asked.

"What?" Cory asked.

"They took someone in your dream and recreated them," Adam said, "you must have been dreaming from back when my hair was still white, before I had dyed it."

"I was," Cory admitted begrudged.

"What were you dreaming of?" Adam looked over at him curiously.

"Nothing," Cory said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Adam said raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't that important," Cory said.

"But I think it was," Adam said, "it was the scars wasn't it?"

"That could have been you," Cory finally said looking up, "It was you until Kyle accidently got rid of them."

"That wasn't an accident," Adam said looking up at the ceiling, "Out of sight, out of mind or so I had hoped."

"I feel like it's in my nature to hurt," Cory finally admitted, "If he couldn't help it who's to say I ever will?"

"Getting angry is a part of being human," Adam said finally, "But you've learned to control it better. It won't ever magically disappear. You just need to live with it."

"And if I can't?" Cory said.

"Then I can't help you," Adam said, "I can love you all I want but you need to love yourself if you ever want to get anywhere."

"I know," Cory said, "I know."

* * *

Tsukumo sat straight up pulling his IV and leaving a burning in his arm. He looked over to the right and saw Toko looking over at him.

"You're up," she said, relieved.

"How long have I been out?" Tsukumo asked.

"No more than the rest of us," Toko said, "About 2 days."

"What happened?" Tsukumo asked trying to straighten out his fuzzy mind.

Toko explained what Isuzu had explained to her earlier.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked her.

"Everyone is fine and in recovery already," she said, "you were the last one to wake up. I was afraid we'd lost you. They found a poison in your veins. Isuzu said you probably got it while fighting one of the fakes. You were the only one who had it so it took you the longest to get better."

"I'm fine," Tsukumo smiled slightly, reassuring her as best as he could, "just a little dizzy."

"Side effect," Toko explained, "of the antidote."

"Is being hungry another one?" Tsukumo asked as his stomach rumbled.

"No," Toko laughed slightly, "that's from not eating."

"Then we should get some food," Tsukumo said and Toko laughed, knowing her brother was going to be okay.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review! :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Are you excited? I didn't get any reviews which kind of puts me off but the show will go on...maybe. Okay so here's part two of the Zweilts waking up. :p**

**Sodom and Gomorrah are actual places in the bible and Bela was a city in alliance with them. That's where I got the names so just know I didn't pull them out of my...nevermind. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

Jack sat up in bed, looking at his body. He was in a hospital bed but no tubes were connected to him. He looked up to see a man standing there.

"Nikki said not to bother," he said not looking at him, "your partner had enough for the both of you and there was no way the IV would stay in once you woke up. You have a needle phobia apparently."

"An extreme one at that," Danny croaked from his spot on the bed.

Jack looked over to see Danny lying on the bed, his eyes looking clouded over.

"The medicine should clear it up," the man explained, "He tried to use his powers while in the dream. It took away his ability to see and hear. He's regained his ability to hear but if I'm correct everything is still dark?"

"Yeah," Danny said trying to clear his throat, "I can see light a little but I still can't even see shapes."

"How long was I out?" Jack said looking over Danny for any more physical injuries before turning to the man, "And who are you?"

"I'm Isuzu," the man said, "The Giou Clan's doctor and you were out for about 20 hours altogether."

"What happened?" Jack said still not sure what was going on.

Isuzu explained how they'd gotten stuck in a dream.

"Is everyone out and safe now?" Jack asked finally.

"Yes," Isuzu said, "everyone's fine. I'll give you some time alone."

Isuzu walked out and Jack turned to Danny.

"You're alright?" he said once Isuzu was out of earshot, "You're the real Danny?"

"Sixty Nine," Danny said to him.

"I thought you said we weren't going to use that one," Jack said.

"I wasn't about to go shouting it through a room with people there," Danny admitted.

"But when we're alone?" Jack said smirking.

"Do as I say not as I do," Danny said simply.

"Will do," Jack said getting up and going over to Danny.

"Jack!" Danny squeaked, "Not now!"

* * *

"Kuroto?" Senshirou asked when he opened his eyes.

"He's sleeping," a soft voice said and Senshirou looked over to see Logan sitting on a chair with Leslie hovering close by.

"Is he okay?" Senshirou asked remembering what Kuroto had said to him and hoping it wasn't too late.

"Yes," Logan said, "he's fine. He already woke up but he was panicking so bad we had to sedate him again. We'll try to explain what happened to him when he wakes back up. It will probably be easier with you awake. He was worried."

"Was he that much trouble?" Senshirou smiled slightly at Kuroto's tendencies.

"He wasn't that bad," Logan said, "he was just stubborn and worried. Once he drew his weapon though, he had to be sedated."

"He drew a weapon on you?" Senshirou asked.

"I think he still thought Leslie was a fake," Logan explained looking at him, "he was shouting something about Leslie being a shape shifting monster."

Senshirou smiled and laughed a little. He looked over at Kuroto who was sleeping peacefully, his back hair spread across the pillow.

"A defender even in the hospital," Senshirou said laughing slightly, "that's my Kuroto alright."

"So I'm your Kuroto now am I?" a sleepy voice said and Kuroto's eye were on him.

"I-I mean- I just meant- I was," Senshirou started to say.

"That means you have to be my Senshirou," Kuroto said a small smile crossing his face, "forever. That means no dying."

Senshirou just laughed a little.

"I promise that I'll try my best," he finally said.

"And I'll do my best to get you home safe," Kuroto said, his eyelids feeling heavier as he drifted back to sleep.

"I think he'll rest peacefully now," Logan decided and smiled turning to Senshirou, "you should too."

Senshirou shut his eyes and let his tired body have some rest.

"They're quite the couple aren't they?" Logan asked looking at the sleeping boys.

"I guess," Leslie said walking over and sitting on the window sill.

"You're just angry because Kuroto tried to kill you," Logan said laughing slightly at the memory.

"I wasn't angry," Leslie said eyes narrowing at him.

"Don't give me that look!" Logan snorted and looked over at him, his face softening.

"You're not y'know?" Logan said finally.

"I'm not what?" Leslie asked.

"A monster," Logan said, "Maybe you were at one time but you're a better person now. You're not what you used to be. You're mine."

"I'll always be yours," Leslie said and beckoned at Logan to come over.

"I'm fine over here," Logan said indignantly.

Leslie just kept gesturing for him to come.

Sighing, Logan got up and went over to Leslie crawling into his arms. He laid his head on Leslie's chest and sighed again.

"I am a monster," Leslie said, "I'll never be able to get away from that fact."

"If that's the way it has to be you'll just have to be my monster," Logan said closing his eyes and resting his still sore body.

"Is that so?" Leslie asked once Logan was asleep, "well then so be it."

* * *

Yuki was had been awake for a while. He hadn't sustained any injuries, Luka instead taking the brunt of the abuse. They'd been fighting for hours before Yuki had used his power. Takashiro had said it'd only been an hour in reality but the time had been distorted. Luka had fought over two hundred fakes by the time they had gotten out. His jacket was destroyed, completely drenched in blood and Sodom had his fair share of cuts too but they'd gotten out safely.

Yuki looked over at the hospital bed, Luka laid in it, and the only signs of life were the heart monitor and his chest moving up and down. Sodom was lying in Yuki's lap unhappily waiting for his master to wake up.

"Yuki?" a voice asked and Yuki looked up to see a small boy standing in the doorway.

"You're Kyle, right?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," Kyle said, "How's he holding up?"

"He hasn't woken up yet," Yuki said quietly, "It's been 36 hours now."

"He might just be healing," Kyle suggested, "he did take quite a beating."

Kyle walked over and sat down next to Yuki making Sodom look up in curiosity.

"Who's this little guy?" Kyle said looking at Sodom.

"That's Sodom," Yuki said, "Luka's familiar."

"He's cute," Kyle said holding his hand out and watching Sodom tentatively sniff it.

"Go on Sodom," Yuki said giving him a little nudge and Sodom laid down, curled up in Kyle's hands.

"Maybe he'll like Gomorrah," Kyle mused looking at the little dragon curled up.

"Who's that?" Yuki asked looking up at him.

"Jesse's familiar," Kyle explained, "I told him to stay with Jesse while he rests."

"Does Leslie have one?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah but I haven't seen him in a few days," Kyle said, "His name's Bela. He doesn't like a lot of people so he hid as soon as you came. I see him every once in a while but Gomorrah misses his friend."

"Maybe they'll get along," Yuki said and heard a small groan.

"I guess I should go now," Kyle said handing Sodom back over and Yuki looked over at Luka to see his steel colored eyes looking back at him.

"I'll talk to you later," Yuki confirmed and watched him walk away.

"How are you doing?" Yuki asked scooting as close as he could get to him.

"I'll be fine," Luka said and started to sit up, "Are you okay?"

"Not a scratch," Yuki said, "You saved me."

"You saved us both," Luka said, "If you hadn't used your powers we'd be dead."

"I was just trying to help," Yuki said blushing slightly.

"You did perfect," Luka said, his eyes softening and the color turning to mercury.

"Thank you Luka," Yuki said and put his hand over Luka's.

"I'll always be there for you Yuki," Luka said, "Always."

* * *

**REVIEW PEOPLE! No seriously it helps me to write.**


End file.
